Difference
by Sutchine
Summary: Lucy is tired of being useless and weak. She leaves Fairy tail and walks on a train. She fall asleep and ends up in a forest. A dragon finds her and tell her that she is the Queen of the dragons. She help her to become a dragon slayer. She comes back as The Blue Dragon, but will everyone know who she is? And will Natsu fall in love with her again? Rated T just in case.
1. Hunted

Hey you guys! I call myself Sutchine (**You spell it Sutchini.** You can call me Suchan or Sutchi-nee) and I am new here at fanfiction. I have chosen to start with a Fairy Tail, NaLu-story as my first story. I am a girl from Norway so my English isn't that good, but I'm sure you will understand me anyway.

**(At the guild. Lucy's P.O.V) **

I was sitting at the bar and drank only water. I wasn't a very big fan of alcohol, as my good friend, Cana. She had a drinking competition with her father, Glidarts.

"Just give up. Drinking is my specialty," Cana said with a challenging look.

"I never give up" Glidarts said back. That made Cana look more challenging.

After fifteen barrels with beer, Glidarts was knocked to the floor. I raised an eyebrow, as I thought where she got the drinking property from. Her dad was totally knocked out and I don't think it was her mother either. Maybe she just learned it from herself. That had to be the reason.

I heard the doors open and I turned around to see the pink haired boy with the scarf around his neck. It was the fire dragon slayer, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel.

"Oy, Natsu. Whats'up, flame breath?" Gray Fullbuster said. The stripping, blackhaired,

Ice mage. Well Natsu and Gray fought every day. I didn't understand that.

"Shut up, ice princess!" The dragon slayer said, and so was the fight started.

I didn't try to fight too much. I was the worst at that. I always just hid behind my spirits or my guild mates. I didn't want to do that, but I had no choice.

"How's it going, Lucy?" The bar maid, Mirajane, asked friendly.

"Oh, I'm ok. I was just thinking of something," I said back.

I heard heavy boots on the floor. Someone was walking towards Natsu and Gray. She had scarlet red, long hair. She was almost the 'boss' around here, except for master Makarov.

"What do you think you are doing?" the red head said.

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Now, they acted like best friends. The girl was named Erza Scarlet.

Erza was the strongest girl in the guild, another one that was stronger than me.

I rose up from my chair and walked to the doors. I was heading home.

**(The way home. Lucy's P.O.V)**

I balanced on the edge of the river.

"Be care full, miss!" one of the sailors said.

"Don't worry", I smiled back.

I was thinking of what I should have for dinner. Hm. Fish? No, if I had fish, Happy would probably want to come over and eat it all. Happy was Natsu's 'Cat' or Exceed. He was a blue cat-thing that could speak and fly.

I thought that was pretty cool actually. All the three dragon slayers in the guild had a cat. Wendy, the youngest one, had one named Carla. She was white ad Happy liked her very much. And then it was Gajeel, who had one named Panther Lily. He was grey and had the possibility to change his size of a normal, but really muscular, person.

As I was thinking with all my thoughts, I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see..: Nobody. I just started to move a little faster. I had forgot my Celestial keys home. Yes, I was just a Celestial spirit mage.

Then I saw something black behind me. My heart started pound harder and I felt the blood reach the fingers. I didn't know what to do. I was so useless right there. I turned around once more and the man started to run towards me.

When I saw that I tried to reach my house key, but it wasn't there. I had left it at the guild. I ran as fast as I could with my hard pounding heart. I turned around the corner and into a dead end. I saw the man pass me without even knowing where I was.

I could breathe again. I took a few steps backwards. Then I felt some who took my arm. I turned my head around to see a different man.

"Lucy Heartfilia", the man said.

I turned my head again and saw the man who chased me right in front of me.

"We have been looking for you", he said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want?!" I asked them.

"Someone will get rid of you. And that is our job", the man who was holding me said so evilly that I couldn't almost stand.

I tried to move, but the guy was too strong. He held me with my arms at my back and tied them together.

The man tied me to a pole and left me standing there. He walked five steps away. He took out his gun and aimed at me. I could hear my heart jump up and down. It was wild.

"Oy. You shouldn't do that to my partner," a pink haired boy said.

"Salamander," One of the men said.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu roared. I closed one of my eyes as the fire came out of his mouth.

The two men was knocked out and was lying on the ground. Natsu ran towards me and sat down on his knees behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a carrying voice. He tried to loosen the rope gently. I could feel the heat from his soft hands.

When he was done, I tried to stand up.

He reached out a hand towards me and I glad fully took it. I tried to walk but my leg hurt so badly that I lost my balance and fell. I just waited for the hard ground to hit me, but it never came. Instead of that, I was caught in some warm arms that held me well.

"My leg is hurt badly", I said while I was shaking. Natsu didn't let go of me. He looked worried at me and took my arm around his neck. He then carried me in bridal style. I tried to hide my blush, but he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I can carry you," he said friendly.

That made me just heat my cheeks up more, but I leaned to his chest and tried to relax. He then started to walk towards the guild again.

The end of chapter 1.

What do you think? It wasn't that bad. I shall publish more chapters as soon as possible.

See you soon! ;)


	2. Healing

**Hey you guys! Since the reviewers said I had to continue on the story then I'm gonna continue. I am working hard o my english, just to make the setences make sence. So if some sentences don't give ane sence, don't kill me. Please, it is a little bit hard.**

* * *

**_(At Fairy Tail; Natsu's p.o.v)_**

I came to Fairy Tail twenty minutes after today's event. Lucy had fell asleep in my arms. I kicked up the doors a walked i to the guild and got many questioning looks at me. It was like they asked me 'what happened?'

I walked over to the couch ad laid Lucy down. I just looked down at her worried. I sat down at the couch beside her. She looked so peaceful. Mira sat dow beside me. "What happened, Natsu?" She asked with her sweet voice.

First i didn't answer but then i raised up ad couldn't take my eyes of Lucy.

"She was almost killed" I said to Mira. She looked worried at me first, but then on Lucy.

"I'm glad she wasn't. Maybe you should carry her to the infirmary, so the doctor can take a look at her leg, it looks like she has hurted it very much". Mira smiled at me. I nodded.

She raised herself up and walked back to the bar.

I took lucy in my arms again. She was so beautiful there she was. I started to smile and my heart kocked harder. I got a rare feeling.

I walked over to Fairy Tail infirmary. Romeo came down the stairs and looked at me.

"Natsu? What happened?" He asked questioning.

"I'll explain later. Can you open the door?" I asked and smiled at him.

He nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it quickly and stepped out of the way.

"Thanks Romeo", I said with a smile.

The room was completely white and it was no one there. I laid Lucy down on the first bed I could find and looked down at her. Then I looked around the room. It was totally empty. No people.

"Hey! Is somebody here?" I asked out loud.

It was an another door in the room. Out of the door came Wendy, The sky dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu!" She said with a smile on her mouth.

"Hey Wendy! You can heal, right?" I asked nice.

The bluenette nodded.

"What happened, actually?" The thirteen year old girl asked.

"She was almost killed. But that is all I know. She said she couldn't walk and her left leg was har injured" I aswered.

The bluenette walked towards us and stepped on the other side of the bed.

Then Lucy started to move. I looked down at her again. She opened her eyes slowly

"N-Natsu? Wendy? What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about now", I answered back.

_**(Lucy's p.o.v)**_

Wendy sat down on my bed and reached for my hard injured leg. When she touched it, pain shot through the entire leg. I started to shake ad breath hard.

"Don't worry, Luce. She is just gonna heal your wounds", He said to me a he took my hand.

"I know, but it hurts when she touch me", I said back to him as I squeezed it.

Wendy put her other hand on my leg too and the pain grow stronger.

"Make it quick, Wendy", Natsu said and gave me a worried look. Blue lights came from Wendy's hand and the pain was gone.

I could relax again and laid down in the bed.

Natsu smiled again.

There Wendy was done. She walked over to the closet where all the medicines were. She took out a roll of bandage and came back. she bandaged my leg gently and fastened with a pin.

"Done!" Wendy smiled. I got on the floor and tried to walk a little.

"The pain is completely gone!" I said and walked out of the infirmary with Natsu.

I walked to the bar and sat down next to him. Mira walked over to us and started the talk.

"How are you, Lucy?" She asked.

"I'm alright. Wendy made the pain go away", I smiled at her.

"Nice to Natsu who carried you in bridal style all the way from where you were to the guild", she said with a smile.

"You did?" I asked him. He started to blush a bit and tried to hide it.

"Thanks" I said to him.

He started to smile to.

* * *

**_The end of chapter 2!_ **

**That wasn't bad at all. In the next chapter, Lucy is going to leave Fairy Tail. Please read! **

**See you soon! ;)**


	3. This isn't goodbye

**Hey you guys! I the last chapter I said that Lucy shall leave Fairy Tail in this chapter, and I'm gonna keep my promise. Enjoy! xD**

* * *

_**(Lucy's apartment; Lucy's p.o.v)**_

I fried the fish in the oven while I cooked the sauce. Everything smelled wonderful. Everything that I just waited for now was that Natsu and Happy would fly through the window. And they did.

"Hey Lu... I smell... FISH!" Happy said out loud.

He stormed into the kitchen and sat in front of the oven with hungry eyes. I went out and saw Natsu sitting on my bed.

"Why do not you start using THE DOOR!" I shouted to him. He began to smile fooled me.

"Okay, all right this time, but do it again so I'll throw you out the same way!" I said aloud to him.

"You said the same thing to me last time too," he said. 'PLING!' The fish was done.

"Do you want some food, since you always wanna have food when you barge into my apartment?" I asked friendly. He smiled in response.

We ate up all the food I made and started the conversation.

"What are you thinking of Lucy?", Happy asked.

"Yes, you look like you have a lot of thoughts up in you head", Natsu put on.

They had seen that I thought of something sad. And I did. I was actually thinking of leaving Fairy Tail for training. I was so tired of being the one who hid behind all other. I might go to another country. Maybe Brazil. No one would find me there.

"Luuuucy?" Natsu asked again. I had forget to answer.

"Hmm? oh... I wasn't thinking of anything... special", I lied.

"Ok, if say so", Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy put on.

"Natsu, It's getting dark. Mabye we should go home" Happy said with his sad voice.

"Yeah, you should, before it's getting completely dark!" I said quickly and put on a fake smile.

They walked towards the window.

**_(Natsu's p.o.v)_**

Happy sat down on my shoulders and I sat down in the windowsill.

"Mabye we should do something tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"Um. I... can't. I have plans", Lucy aswered fast back at us and pushed us out of the window.

Happy's wings growing out of his back and he took a hold of me and started to fly off before we crashed to the ground.

"Okey, that was actually very weird", I said to Happy.

"Aye. But Lucy is a weirdo", Happy said back to me. We both started to laugh quietly.

"Yeah, Lucy is a weirdo", I said back at Happy. A very beautyful weirdo. Even the thought of that made me blush without me noticing.

"Natsu? Why do you blush?" Happy said. That made me just blush more.

"You liiiiiiike her!", He rolled his tongue.

"Shut up!" I said back loud to Happy.

_**(At Lucy's apartment; Lucy's p.o.v)**_

I set down with my desk. I took some paper out of the drawer. I started on a letter to my gone mom and dad.

_Dear beloved mom and dad._

_Today I have to take a hard choice. I think I have to leave Fairy Tail. _

_Help me over the night. Shall I stay as the weak me or leave and train._

_Love, your daughter, Lucy_

When I was done with the letter I laid it down with all the other letters I had written to mom and dad. I just wished the aswer would come to me over the night.

I walked in to the bathroom and took a shower. The feeling that the warm water washed down my naked skin was wondeful. I stepped out of the shower and took on my pink pajamas.

I lay on the bed and pulled the covers over me. Slowly, I went into a dream

_**(Early in the morning; Lucy's p.o.v)**_

I woke up five o'clock in the morning. It was really early, but I got the chance to get ready. I put on a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts. The brown boots and put my hair up in a simple ponytail.

I packed down everything I would need on the trip. All my money, my Celstial keys and a pair with other shoes.

I walked over to my desk and started to write a letter to my old group.

_Dear Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu. _

_If you find this you know that I have left. I don't know if we ever would see each other again,  
and sorry that I couldn't take a real goodbye._

_I'm just too weak. I should have noticed that long ago. _

_I have left to train. You are all allowed to follow me. But let me go._

_I need this._

_xoxo Lucy Heartfillia_

The letter made even me cry. It was six o'clock and I went to Fairy Tail to say goodbye to master Makarov and Mirajane who was the first people who always was at the guild in the morning to open up.

When I got to the guild I saw Master Makarov open the doors and Mira wave at me.

"Hey Lucy! Early in the morning isn't it?" The white haired girl said.

"I know", I was serious all the time.

"Is it something that bother you", She asked me with a worried look on her face.

"I have to leave Fairy Tail. I have to leave and train all the time i'm gone. I just don't wanna hide anymore", i said to both of them. They stood there totally speakless. Mira got tears in her eyes. I walked towards them and gave both of them a hug.

"I understand. You are completely allowed to leave" Master Makarov said.

"W-would you come back?" Mira asked me with her sad voice and tears running down her cheek.

"Of course. But not tell anybody. Just give Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza this letter", I said to them.

"And Master? Can you remove my Fairy Tail mark?" I asked, a little bit careful.

"Of course, my dear", he answered.

"But you said you would come back", Mira said to me.

"I am. But as an another person. I shall give both of you a letter after a while with my new identity", I answered. Master Makarov took my hand and hold his other hand on the top of it. It started to sparkle. When he took his hands away, my mark was gone.

I hugged them both one more time. Then I started to run towards the trainstation.

"Good luck, Lucy!" I heard Mirajane shout to me. She gave me a smile and started to cry again.

_**(Natsu's p.o.v)**_

I flied with Happy towards the guild when I saw Mirajane and Gramps standing infront of the guild crying.

"Oy, What's up?" I asked carefully. Mirajane and Gramps didn't said anything, but Mirajane handed me a letter. Then they walked inside the guild.

I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu. _

_If you find this you know that I have left. I don't know if we ever would see each other again, and sorry that I couldn't take a real goodbye._

_I'm just too weak. I should have noticed that long ago. _

_I have left to train. You are all allowed to follow me. But let me go._

_I need this._

_xoxo Lucy Heartfillia_

I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Happy! To the train station!" I said to him.

"Aye!" Happy said and flied me over the buildings.

_**(at the trainstation; Lucy's p.o.v)**_

I stood there and waited for my train to come. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Natsu.

"Lucy!" He shouted out loud to me. He got to the ground ad started running towards me.

"You can't leave! You can't leave the guild! You can't leave your guildmates! you can't leave me!" He said as he walked towards me.

He said I couldn't leave him. My eyes were filled with tears that kept on falling down my cheeks.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly and would not let go.

I could feel his teardrops fall down at my neck.

I looked up and saw his eyes filled with tears.

"It is something I wanted to tell you. All the time. When you are by my side I always feel happy, but when you leave, I feel like I'm left alone", He started like that.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he continue.

I heard my heart pound like a alarm clock.

Instead of saying anything he just moved closer to me. I couldn't take my eyes of his.

When he was so close to me that his nose nearly met my, I closed my eyes. And he hold me thighter and his lips touched mine. His warm lips felt heart with joy and love. He held me in a grip that would not release.

When we broke apart we couldn't look anywhere else then into our eyes.

"If you have to go, promise me to come back", he said with a teary voice.

"I promise to come back", I answered.

"But I will come back as a girl you haven't met", I puted on. His eyes finally looked away from my eyes and down to that ground

"As long as you come back, I am happy with that", he said back to me.

I took my bag up from the ground and squeezed his hand.

His hand slided away from mine when I walked towards the train. I saw him from the window. I saw Erza and Gray ran towards Natsu.

Erza and Gray stood behind Natsu.

_**(Natsu's p.o.v)**_

"Oy Natsu, It isn't usual for you to cry", Gray said to me

I saw the train started to run and I kept eye contact with Lucy as long as I could.

I followed the train with my eyes until I could not see the train anymore.

Then I started to walk slowly back to the guild.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" I didn't answered Erza. I wouldn't. I just wanted to be alone for some time.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 3.**_

**Since it is vacation I'm going to update some frequently. It was very long because I promised Lucy would be leaving in this chapter. If I didn't promised that, this chapter would probably been to different chapters.**

**See you soon! ;)**


	4. Grandinee

**Hey everyone! Here is a little update for Difference! Enjoy! xD**

* * *

_**(At the train: Lucy's p.o.v)**_

I saw Magnolia which only became more and more away. Actually, I thought, I never needed to leave the guild, but now I had to.

I didn't even knew how far I was gonna go. This train could go totally over the world. I began to think of the guild. I would not go, but I knew I had to.

I was going to miss everyone.

Mira, who would always cheer me up no matter what situation I was in.

Wendy, the one who always respected me well.

Gray, always stripped.

Erza, the girl who was both strong and fond of cake.

And Natsu, the one who would always be a big part of my heart.

**_(At Fairy Tail; Mira's p.o.v)_**

I washed the glasses and cleaned tables. I always washed when I was in a bad mood.

I stopped up when I saw Natsu came in. He sat down at the bar and I walked over to him.

When I first saw his face, he had teary eyes that didn't looked at anything.

"How did it go?", I asked friendly at him.

"She left", he said with a sad look on his face. I started to look down at the floor and I saw tears dripping at the floor. I realized then that I had started to cry.

I heard the doors shout open as Erza and Gray walked in. They sat down at the bar too.

People started to come to the guild and it was soon full as usual.

I saw Cana drink and Master Makarov talk to Glidarts.

Everything was normal, until Master walked up on the bar desk.

"I want everyone's etention, please", he said as calm as he could. Nobody listened, exept for Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"um, hello?", he tried again.

"QUIET!" I shouted out as my tears ran down my cheeks. Everyone stared at me and then at master.

"I have to say something", he started. Me, Erza, Gray and Natsu knew what he was going to say.

"I have sad news. Lucy..." He said again.

"IS SHE DEAD?" I heard Cana yell.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted out again. "Let him speak!", Erza puted on.

I calmed down and looked at Cana. She was so scared that she lost her beer.

"Lucy have left Fairy Tail. She isn't coming back", he then said again.

"No, Lucy will come back! She promised me!" Natsu shouted out.

"She might come back. But not as the Lucy Heartfillia we once knew", master said again.

**_(_****_At the train; Time skip - three hours: Lucy's p.o.v)_**

I woke up from the terrible dream I had. I didn't knew if it was real or not. Wait... I had fallen asleep?! That wasn't good.

I walked of the train at the nearest stop that came and looked around.

I walked to the nearest city from the train station.

I saw a couple sitting on a benk hugging eachother. Then I understanded how much I missed Natsu.

I couldn't watch them and kept on going.

When I was on the other side of the city I saw a thick forest. I walked in.

After a little while, I came to a waterfall. The water sparkled like stars and I could reflect myself in it.

Then I heard a woman behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said. Her eyes was like ice. And here voice was like a singing bird.

"It is", I answered back. and so, she looked directly at me. It was kinda scary.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked her.

"You look like your mom", she said. What did she said?

"My m-mom? Do you know who she was?" I asked her.

"Of course, she was the Queen of the dragons", she said again. WHAT?! I thought to myself. Queen of the dragons? That is impossible.

"Why should I belive you?" I asked her with a little angry voice.

"I'll show you... Lucy Heartfillia", She said. She knew my name.

Then som sparkle came from her chest area, and it was moving all over her body.

Then she became higher and higher. Her skin became blue and she got wings and a tail.

She was a dragon.

"My name is Grandinee and I am the sky dragon", she said to me.

"You are Grandinee? Wendy's mother?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yes. You know her. A beautyful little girl with blue hair?", She asked me again.

"Yes! That is her!"

"Well then. Know I have to show you the dragon world, since you are our next queen", she said back to me. HUH? WHAT?! I wasn't prepered for that. Mom, why did you never tell me that you was the dragon queen?

"Okay...", was all I answered with. She let me go on her head ad I sat down.

Then she started to move. She started to run. And her wings started flapping up and down.

And then we flew up to heaven. Then a little light appeared a few meters in front of us and Grandinee flew faster.

Then we flew right into the light and came into a portal.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 4**_

**Allright. This chapter wasn't that good. But it was just something that had to be there.**

**In the next chapter it will become five years into the future, because I think it is boring to see her just training.**

**See you soon! ;)**


	5. The Blue Dragon

**Hey, hey, heey! As I said back in the last chapter it had to be a loooong time skip. That is because I think it is boring to see how she is training i many chapters. Enjoy! xD**

* * *

_**(Time skip: five years. Natsu's p.o.v)**_

It had been five years. Five years without Lucy. Almost everything was normal. There were both a little good and a little disappointing. It was good, because we can not stop being ourselves. It was disappointing, because how can people live with Lucy just left?

Everything was normal except for Cana, Gray, Erza, Mira and myself of course.

Cana stopped drinking. (AT ALL? How can she do that?!)

Gray stopped stripping. (And again, HOW CAN HE DO THAT?!)

Erza stopped beeing scary. (SERIOUSLY?! HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?!)

Mira started beeing scary again. (All right, that wasn't so scary, BUT YET?!)

And I stopped fighting with Gray, I stopped smiling, I got much more scarier than Erza. (THAT IS UNTHINKABLE!)

And we had all grown, of course. Most of us was around 25 years old, except for Romeo, Wendy and Bisca's little girl.

Romeo and Wendy was seventeen years old. And Bisca's little girl was twelve. **(Sorry! I forgot her name...)**

I sat with the bar just thinking. Thinking at what we coul had been if Lucy never left. But we can never know what could have happened.

I while I stared down at my hands, I heard the doors opened. I turned around and saw a girl who only wore blue.

Her hair was blond and was tied into a braid. Her lips had a sweet pink color and she had a blue, glittery mask that hid her eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit and at her right arm it looked like she had shells from the hand to the elbow. Like the dragons had. She had blue boots too, ut they were a little darker then her jumpsuit.

She walked into the room and everyone started to stare at her. She was not quite normal. She was something everyone would come to mind. She went to the bar and sat down.

"Excuse me? Are you the barmaid, Mirajane?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"What do you wan't from me?" She said to the girl.

"I wanna speak with you and the master of the guild", she said again.

"I have to work so..." Mira said.

"But this is IMPORTANT", the blue girl said. She took around Mira's wrist and dragged her up the stairs to Gramps office.

"That was weird", I said to myself.

"What was weird, Natsu?" Happy asked me.

"That girl was so familiar", I said back to him.

"I liked her, she was so blue..." he said. We both begun to laugh.

"Natsu... You laughed!" Happy said.

"Yeah. Isn't that normal?" I asked him again.

"No. Not for you", he said back.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Gramps started.

"We have a new guildmate here today", Gramps said again. The blue girl and Mira went forward. I couldn't believe it. Mira smiled.

"This is the S-class mage, the Blue Dragon", he said again.

"S-CLASS MAGE?!" Everyone shouted out.

"Why is that so scary? I'm just a girl", the Blue Dragon said.

The blue dragon walked down the stairs and sat down at the bar.

"I like your cat, he look like me... So blue." She said to me.

"He look just like you, except he can fly", I said back to her.

"Aye!" Happy said too.

"Oh, I can fly", She said again.

"Prove it!" Said Happy again.

"Okay", She said and walked out of the guild. Me and Happy followed her.

When we was outside she turned around and looked at me. Then she closed her eyes.

"Up to the sky, celestial dragon wings," she said, and a pair of angel wings grew from her back. She started to flap with the wings and she flew.

"Wow. You can fly", Happy said.

"You are a S-class mage, right?" I asked her. She landed on the ground and nodded.

"I want a battle with you!" I said to her.

"Sorry, it's unfair," she said.

"C'mon, I'm gonna go easy on you", I said back at her.

"No, I mean it is unfair to you," she said back.

"Bring with you two other dragon slayers and the battle would be fair", she said to me.

"Are you crazy?" I said back to her.

"Kind of... See you at the arena in ten minutes... 'Salamander'", she then said and started to run to the arena.

She was crazy. But I did as she said.

**(At the arena; Natsu's p.o.v)**

The Blue Dragon... was crazy. Me, Wendy and Gajeel went to the arena.

She said that I should bring with me two other dragon slayers and the fight would be fair, but I don't see that.

Erza can't even stand against all of us at the same time. Neither can Mirajane.

This girl was different.

We entered the arena and looked at the public that wanted to watch the match. They were all Fairytail.

Then I saw something over the trees. An angel. No, I can take so wrong. It was The Blue Dragon.

She landed at the battle field and her wings disappeared.

Wendy and Gajeel looked at her with shock in their mind.

"You can fly?!" They said in unusion.

"Yes, why does that came as a suprice to you? Didn't Pinkey told you so?" She said. I got a _little_ angry.

"Hey! What did you said, Blondie?!" I cursed back at her.

"So the match is already started?" She asked.

"Bring it on!", I said.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 5**_

**Cliffhanger! xD Sorry for any missed spells.**

**See you soon! ;)**


	6. And the winner is?

**Hey, hey heey!**

**This is the continue of the cliffhanger! Who will win? Find out! Enjoy! xD**

* * *

_**(At the battle field; Natsu's p.o.v)**_

As me, Gajeel and Wendy stood in our fighting position, the Blue Dragon stood twenty meters away from us and smiled.

"Let us start with a combination attack!" Wendy said and me and Gajeel nodded.

"Roar of the metal dragon!"  
"Roar of the sky dragon!"  
"Roar of the fire dragon!"

We roared at the same time. All hit the target and made lots of fog. When the fog slowly disappeared, we could see that she was standing on the spot without even a step backward.

"hmm... Your elements could needed all little bit salt", she said.

I couldn't believe it.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, that took a long time before you noticed that", the Blue Dragon said again.

"Which element do you use?" Gajeel asked.

"...Eh... Every one..." She said again.

Gajeel and Wendy got a weird look at their face, like they were going to laugh, cry and scream.

**(Okay, I don't remember so much of their attacks so I'm just gonna make some up)**

"The Wing Attack of the water dragon!" She said quickly. Me and Gajeel jumped away from the attack, but Wendy didn't made it. She was hit.

"Wendy!" I shouted at her. I ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she tried to heal herself.

"I'm fine, but I think I will stand in the background for a while", she said to me. I nodded and ran back to Gajeel.

"It is just us two now, pinky", Gajeel said to me.

"Seriosly?! You bring that up now?!" I shouted to him.

"Are you guys done with your talk so we can still fight?", the Blue Dragon asked.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled at her.

Gajeel got closer to me.

"I have an idea", Gajeel said to me. After he had told me I just nodded.

Gajeel jumped up at the blue girl and tried to punch her. She dodge the punch and took a backflip over Gajeel.

I then tried to hit her from the back. I got three meters away from her.

"Replacement; Gajeel Redfox and the Blue Dragon", she said. Then both her and Gajeel switched places and now I was hitting Gajeel.

He flew back ten meters. "Damn you, Pinky!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry... You just... switch...", I tried to excuse mysef.

I looked back at Gajeel. I had never punched him so hard. He was out of his mind.

"Natsu-nii, it looks like you are on your own!" Wendy said to me. She ran to Gajeel and tried to heal him.

"No Wendy! I need you to fight...", and there she was out of her mind.

**(Because everytime Wendy try to heal someone, she faint)**

The Blue Dragon didn't do anything. She just watched Wendy and Gajeel as they were out of their minds.

She smiled a little. "Oy! What's you smiling at?" I asked her.

"It's just nice to see how you fight for your nakama. I can remember when I couldn't fight for my nakama", she said.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked her.

She smiled once more. "I give up!" she said with her smile still on her mouth. All the people was silent. "WHAT?!" They yelled in unusion.

"I don't wanna fight, I don't like to do that to people I like", she said once more.

"Hey! We aren't done yet!" I said back to her.

"Okay, if you say so..." Now she got a scary smile on her mouth. She was sorrounded by a wind and her hair was lightened up. It looked like she collected power from the wind.

"Roar of the..." She started. I had to prepare myself for a roar, but I didn't knew which roar she was going to use. She could use a lot.

"Element dragon!" she yelled. Wait... What? She roared at me with all the types of roars. Fire, water, earth, wind, metal, light, darkness... And more.

I didn't do anything but just stood still. Then I was hit. I flew to the end of the battlefield and lied on the ground. I couldn't move, but I hadn't fainted.

I heard people clapping and shouting from the stands. I lost.

"And the winner is..." Gramps started. "Natsu Dragneel" I heard a voice. But it wasn't Gramps. It was the Blue Dragon. "I gave up, and then he won. But I am stronger then him", she said. The crowd was totally silence now.

I faced the wall as I lied on my stomach. I could only hear footsteps getting closer.

A hand took my arm and rolled me over so a lied on my back. Then I saw all the scars I got in the match. And I only got hit once.

"Here, let me help you", she said with calm voice. I could smell her scent. Vanilla. Just like... Lucy.

"Who are you? The real you?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, but used sky dragon slaying to heal my wounds.

"I shall tell you sometime. I have already made you a promise. You will be third one to now who I am", she said.

She got up. "There, I'm done", she said.

And from her second last sentence, I remembered something.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 6**_

**It was a nice chapter, and actually the Blue Dragon won, but she... hehe... didn't. ;)**

**What will Natsu do in the next chapter? Find out next time! **

**See you soon! ;)**


	7. Sneaking

**Hello again! I have a little mission for you. I'd be very happy if someone could try to make a picture of the Blue Dragon that I could use for the story. I'm not so good at drawing and stuff so I ask you. Please, if you do that I'll mention you in the next chapter. (Not that it was that great stuff but ...) If you do write it in a review. And if you are going to draw her, please use the description of her in chapter 5. **

**And then the story continues**

* * *

_**(Natsu's p.o.v)**_

I walked back to the guild. Erza, Ice princess, Juvia, Metal head, Levy and Wendy were sitting at a table close to the bar. I had a lot of thinking to do now. Could the Blue Dragon actually be Lucy?

As I remembered from what she said, it should be her. I haven't lost anyone else, except for Igneel, but he was a dragon. This is a girl with blond hair and vanilla scent. It had to be the Lucy Heartfilia I knew. It had to be the girl I loved.

I sat down next to Wendy. "Are you alright natsu?" She asked me. "Yes, I am. Thanks", I said back to her.

"Yeah, you were really beaten by the Blue Dragon" Ice princess said to me with a laughing smile on his face.

"Shut up, Ice princess", I yelled at him. "Stop fighting!" Erza said with a angry look on her face. Both me and Gray listened to her.

"Why is... everything so normal? It is like Lu-chan never disappeared", Levy said. When Levy said her name everyone went quiet.

I glanced up to the second floor and saw the Blue Dragon talkin with Gramps. Although it was far away, I could hear what they were saying.

"Master? Tomorrow I will not be here. I have to do something far away from the city. Don't tell anyone that I have taken a day of", she said to him.

"That's alright", he said back to her. I knew where she was going tomorrow. Far away from the city... I could ask her about her identity again.

She jumped high in the air and angel wings grew out of from her back. She then flied fast out of the guild doors and disappeared.

"Happy! Come'on lets follow her", I said quietly to him. "Aye sir!" Happy grabbed my back and flied after the Blue Dragon.

_**(Wendy's p.o.v)**_

"You heard what he said to", Gajeel said to me. "Of course", I said back to him. He began to smile evily. I nodded. I knew what he planned and I agreed.

"Carla!" "Lily!" Both me and Gajeel shouted at our exceeds. "Follow him!" We said in unison. They grabbed our backs and we followed Natsu, who was following the Blue Dragon.

_**(Natsu's p.o.v)**_

It was starting to get dark and I hadn't found the Blue Dragon yet. "Natsu, it's starting to get cold", Happy said to me from behind.

"Maybe we should get back", I said to him. Then I saw a flying blue bird in front of me maybe 50 meters away. It was the Blue Dragon. "Happy! There she is", I said to him again. "Fly higher so she won't see us", I said again.

"Aye!" He nodded and flew higher up in the air. The Blue Dragon headed for the ground. Me and Happy followed her so she didn't see us.

We couldn't see Magnolia any more. The sun was gone and Happy was cold. Great! Why did we do this again?

We landed on the ground behind a big rock. We saw her turning around to see if somebody followed her. She didn't saw us.

_**(Wendy's p.o.v)**_

We had followed Natsu very long now and the wind was cold as ever. "Why did we actually followed him?" Gajeel asked me. "I don't know. It was your idea", I answered back.

I heard he cursed himself. Serously? Why did we actually followed him. We couldn't even see him anymore. We couldn't see Magnolia any more, the wind was cold and Gajeel cursed himself! A LOT!

"How long do I have to fly anymore? I am tired. And my magic is running out soon", I heard Carla's tired voice from behind. I looked around the place.

It was nothing there. Nothing. Then I started to curse myself. Both me and Gajeel cursed ourself and we didn't stop. Wait! There! A boy behind the rock with pink hair, and a blue cat. It had to be Natsu!

"Flamebrain!" Gajeel said. "Finally!" Carla and Lily said in unison.

_**(Natsu's p.o.v) **_

"Flamebrain!" I heard someone call from behind. It was Gajeel and Wendy with Carla and Lily.

"What are you four doing here?!" I said angry to them.

"We where about to ask you the same thing, Natsu", Wendy said back to me. "Well... I.. I just", I tried to think about an excuse.

"Trying to figure out who the Blue Dragon is", Gajeel said to me.

"Well... I'M IN!" Gajeel said. "What? You can't do that. If she want to be anonym she can be", Carla yelled at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice from behind asked us. Shit... We turned slowly around. And behind us sat a blue girl on the rock we hid ourselves behind.

"uh, oh..." All the cats said. Damn...

* * *

_**The End of chapter 7**_

**Sorry that I hadn't updated before now. I had a lot of homework to do. But please don't kill me. **

**And about the request I asked about. If you are good at drawing, please just try to make a picture of the Blue Dragon. Then I become really happy!**

**Sorry for any missed spells.**

**See you soon! ;)**


	8. Busted

**Hello! We meet again ):D Hehehe...**

**You remember that in the last chapter the Blue Dragon found **

**Natsu, Wendy, ****Gajeel and the exceeds. **

**I wonder what I should write ... ****wait I know.**

_**And the story continues...**_

* * *

_**(Wendy's p.o.v)**_

'Uh, oh' I thought to myself. The Blue Dragon hurted us so much today that I had to heal myself. We're gonna get it.

"And who is gonna explain this?" the Blue Dragon said. Everyone pointed at Natsu. "It's not what it looks like", he tried. "Oh, this is gonna be good", I said

sarcastic out loud. Natsu gave me an angry look. And then I realized what I had said. "Did I said that out loud", I tried to excuse me.

"Hello? Are you gonna explain or what?" the Blue Dragon said to us.

All, except for Natsu, took to steps backwards. "Yeah... We are here for a picnic", he said. Oh my god... That is the worst lie I ever had heard.

"You are here for a picnic? 1st of all. You usually have a picnic at daytime, and now it's night. 2nd, we can't even see Magnolia, why would you travel so far

for a picnic?", she asked him. He was quiet for a while. Gajeel was quiet, Happy was quiet, Carla was quiet, Lily was quiet, EVERYONE WAS QUIET! Isn't it

anyone who can try to explain this so she don't get angry. I tried to think at something. Then I relized that tomorrow is the day all the dragons disappeared

for fourteen years ago when I was just five years old. It was a sad memory. I tried to hid my face under my hair but the two other dragon slayers saw that I

tried to hid my face. "What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked me. "You really wanna know why we are on a picnic right now? Tomorrow it is fourteen years ago

since all the dragons disappeared from Earthland. Since we all are dragon slayers we try to have a nice night all together", I said to the others. Natsu didn't

spoke and Gajeel tried to hide his sadness, but I could see that he was sad. "Well then. You are completely right. I should have knew that. I mean I am a

dragon slayer too, right?" The Blue Dragon said. A small smile appeared on her face. Natsu began actually to smile too, but me and Gajeel was shocked.

How can Natsu get along with the girl that beated him the same day? Well he is a weird guy. "Wait, wait, wait... You're getting along with the girl that beated

you at the same day?" Gajeel asked. "I was thinking the same thing, Natsu", I said too. "Well, I should be get going", the Blue Dragon said.

"Can I just ask you something?" Natsu said. I wanted to hear the question so I tried to listen. "Why are you here in the dessert? I overheard you say

something you had to do", Natsu said. "I...", she started. "I have a question too", Gajeel said too. "Do you have a simpler name than 'the Blue Dragon',

because it feels weird to call someone that", Gajeel said. Uh-oh, he didn't said that. "You think my name is weird?" the Blue Dragon said. "No, but I just

wondered if you had a simpler name", Gajeel said again. "Uhm... You can call me... Avalon", She said. Avalon? That name was so.. familiar.. Well nothing to

think about now. "I really have to go...", Avalon said. A pair of angelwings grew out of her back and she flied up in the sky.

We saw her fly over the big mountain and then we couldn't see her anymore.

"So... Salamander. Why did you followed... 'Avalon'?" Gajeel asked. I looked at Natsu and he only looked down.

"HE SAID I HAD TO FOLLOW! IT WASN'T MY PLAN AT ALL!", Happy shouted out. He climbed up in my arms.

"Traitor!", Natsu shouted out. "Aye...", Happy replied.

"Natsu, we're waiting..." I told him. Natsu looked down. What was on his mind?

"I... I think...", Natsu began. "You think what?", Gajeel said.

"Natsu think the girl is... Lucy", Happy said. What? Lucy? But why do you think that? Wait, maybe I should speak to him instead of thinking the question...

"Why do you think it is Lucy?", I asked him. I could see he wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad either. Mabye he was something in the middle... Did that make

sence? "Ehm? Natsu, are you alright?", I then asked him. "Of course, it is just a lot to think... of. Tomorrow it is July the 7th", and that was Natsu's last

words. He then took Happy's tail and moved him to his back. Happy understanded what Natsu wanted and he took a grip of Natsu's west. He then flied to the

sky in the direction of Magnolia. Avalon - Lucy? I didn't think it made sence. She said she wanted to train, but she couldn't just come back as a dragon slayer.

Wait. If she was a dragon slayer of all the elements, then... She have met Grandinee, Igneel and Metalicana! But how..?

"Are you done thinking, Wendy?", Charle asked me. "What?", I said. "Well Gajeel and Lily have already gone back to Magnolia. You didn't noticed because you

were lost in your thoughts", Charle said. "Oh, then maybe we should get back as well", I told her. She grabbed my back and we flied back to Magnolia.

* * *

**_The End of chapter 8_**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I have been sick and then it is school**

**and then I need something else to do.. and bla, bla, bla!**

**Well I said I wanted a new picture for the story and I got it from a special reader**

**Lucy of Fairy Tail!**

**Thanx for the picture, I love it! And thank you to all**

**of you who have readed my story**

**Sorry for any missed spells...**

**See ya' soon! ;)**


	9. DRINKING CONTEST!

**Minna, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time.****  
It's harder to be an author then I thought, Jesus.  
Well, here is the next chapter of the story, and  
for you who have read the last thing I wrote:  
It is actually me who wrote this chapter, because nobody would help me,  
and I didn't wanted to wait long and lose you, readers.**

**And on with the story...**

* * *

_**(At Fairy Tail; Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Her name grew in my head. Avalon, Lucy, Avalon, Luce! It wouldn't stop. I needed something else to get on my mind. Well, I was at Fairy Tail, it was lots of oppertuneties.

First thing that got on my mind was Gray. I smiled to myself and got up from my chair. "Ice-princess, where are you?", I shouted out. "Natsu, Gray went on a job with Juvia", Lisanna said. The thought of they together made me a little bit sad. I could just look at them and see a happy couple, and then I saw what I had lost. 'No, no, no. Do not think like that, Natsu! Lucy promised she would come back.'

_**(Lisanna's P.O.V)**_

I could see that something bothered Natsu. I was going to ask him if he wanted to do a job or something, but Mira-nee stopped me.  
"Lisanna, let Natsu be. He has just a girl on his mind", Mira-nee said. What? Has Natsu a crush on someone? "Mira-nee? Is Natsu in love with someone?" I asked her nice.  
"Oh, no. I don't think so. It would be nice, but it isn't like that."  
"As expected from you, Mira-nee", I said back to her.  
"I always saw Natsu and Lucy in a future together. And now he got the chance", she said back to me. "What?" I said. He got the chance again? What did that mean? "Oh, nothing!" She said as she walked with some beers to an another table.

I just looked at Natsu from the barchair I was sitting on. Poor Natsu. He tried to get anything out of his mind and he did everything. "Oi, Glidarts! Fight me!" He said to him. Glidarts sighted and threw Natsu in the wall. I had my eyes at his face. First it looked like he had taken the first train to 'Natsu world', even thought Natsu don't take the train, but then I saw that he still was unhappy and thought about something.

Then... "Cana!" He shouted out. "Huh?" The girl asked. "I challenge you to a drinking contest!" "WHAT?!" the whole guild shouted suprising. "What do I get when I win?" She asked him. "This time, i'm not gonna loose. But the looser have to pay for the drinks" he said. "Natsu, don't participate in something you know you cant win in", Wendy said to him. "Yeah, flamebrain, don't do that", he said to.

"You think i'm gonna loose? Like you could keep up with me", Natsu said out to him. "You think i'm gonna loose? I participate!" Gajeel shouted as he slammed his fist to the table. "Guys, the girl is a drinking monster!" Wendy said to them. "You think you could keep up with her?" they shouted in unusion. "Is that a challenge, Natsu? Gajeel?" Wendy said back to them. "Fine, I'll participate as well!"

"I'll participate too" the red haired girl said to them. Erza, of course. "How exciting! Maybe I should participate as well" Levy said. I didn't thought that Levy was like that. After Levy participated, the rest of Shadow Gear absolutely had to take a part to the bet to.

"Sounds interesting", I heard a female voice from behind. She came closer to the table where the rest of the participants. I saw her blue jump-suit and her blue mask. Her hair in a ponytail and her hands planted on her hips. The Blue Dragon. (note: It is only the dragon slayers and the exceeds that know that they can call the Blue Dragon, Avalon.)

I could see that all the participants eyes got wide, except for Cana. She just sit there and didn't do anything except looking at all the participants. "You know you all are gonna loose?" Cana sighted. "Go Cana!" She heard a stupid voice in the background. Glidarts, of course. "Shut up, old man!" she shouted back at her drunk father.

_**(Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

I actually looked worried at the competition, but they are all grown ups so I let them be. "Ok, would all the participants come to the bar?" I asked.  
It was Cana  
Natsu  
Gajeel  
Wendy  
Erza  
Levy  
Jet  
Droy  
And the Blue Dragon.

They sat down and I served then drinks. They competition had started.  
"I'm not gonna loose to the dragon slayers!" Cana shouted out. She drank up her glas and swollowed it fast. I looked at the other 'players' and saw that they had nothing left. "Round 2!" I said out loud. Someone was already red in their cheeks on the second drink, and with that I mean Jet and Droy.

All drank up and I served round 3. Jet and Droy got drunk and fell to the floor. All the participants moved closer. "See Cana? Neither of the dragon slayer is that bad at drinking" Wendy spoke. "Shut up. I'm only getting started" She said proudly. 'Oh boy...'

In round 4, Erza and Levy fainted. They led on the floor out of their mind. It looked like their eyes were spinning around. I did absolutely not know that Wendy would do this and she is doing fine. It was only five participants again and only Gajeel had red cheeks. "Giving up, Gajeel?" Natsu asked him with smile on his face. "In your dreams, Salamander" he said back to him. Unfortunetly, in round 5 he fainted.

Now it was only Cana  
Natsu  
Wendy  
And the Blue Dragon again

"Your a heavy drinker Wendy" Natsu said to her. "Your not bad you either, giving up Cana? You look tired" Wendy smirked at her. "It is just because I drank a lot before this competition!" she shouted out with red cheeks. "And you, Dragon? You seems to be doing fine?" Cana shouted at her. "This is nothing. I won a drinking contest with a dragon in human form" she smirked at them.

"Yo! What's going on?" a black haired male came in with he his girlfriend hand in hand. It was Gray and Juvia. After Lucy 'dissapeared', Juvia started to go with her long hair (the long hair you see in the Grand Magic Games) down in curls and a some decorations from the sea on her right side of her hair, like shells, a starfish and some seagrass.  
She weared a blue-green dress with no arms and it was shorter in front then behind. She looked like a cute mermaid. She had changed very much after Lucy dissapeared, some changes is better and some is just bad, like them dosen't fit her but it's okay.

Gray was his usual self, but he didn't strip so much anymore. "Juvia wonders whats going on too" Juvia said. They walked closer to the bar and saw a drinking contest between Cana, Natsu, Wendy and the Blue Dragon. "What's going on Mira?" Gray asked me. "Drinking contest!" I answered. The drinkers continued their conversation.

"I can't believe you!" Wendy said first as he was facing Cana. "Neither can I!" said Natsu who was facing Cana too. "You two, the Blue Dragon is in the other direction" I said to them. "Someone who is gonna give up, Natsu? Wendy?" Cana smirked at them with her red cheeks, but she was facing Gray...

In round 6 fainted Cana, probably because she had drunk 20 barrels before the competition. "I won!" Natsu said proudly out loud. "Not so fast, Natsu" he heard a blond girl said. She sat down between Natsu and Wendy. "You haven't won yet. But Jet and Droy is the two who have to pay for the drinks anyway" she said to him.

_**(Wendy's P.O.V)**_

I felt weird. It was like the world slowly dissapeared. It slowly went darker... 'No! Must stay awake.' "You know, I didn't thought you were a heavy drinker, Wendy" Romeo said to me. I just smiled proudly, knowing that I at least had the third place.

_**(Romeo's P.O.V)**_

I looked in Wendy's eyes and looked she was a little bit weird now. "Maybe you should give up already, Wendy" I said to her. Her eyes became bigger as I almost took her glas away. She smashed her glas at the bartable and looked scary at me... Like Erza scary.

_**(Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

I looked at Wendy beat up Romeo until he was unconscious and sat down again. "Round 7" I said to them. I gave them their beers and they drank up everything. "I'm gonna make it" Natsu said out proudly. "Go Natsu..." Wendy said as she fainted at the table and fell of the chair. "We have our third place at the drinking contest! Wendy Marvell!" I said out loud and I heard cheers for the unconscious girl.

"Who thought that Wendy would beat Cana in a drinking contest?" The Blue Dragon said. "I would..." said the girl with a smile on her face, but still unconscious. "Ready to loose, Dragon?" Natsu smirked at her. "Never, Salamander"  
"Lets make a new bet"  
"What kind of bet?" the Blue Dragon asked.  
"If I win..." Natsu started. The girl looked him in the eyes. I was interested in it too.  
"...I want you to take of your mask and show me your real face", he said. Many people gasped. The girl held her pokerface.  
"Deal" she said. I dragged her in to a wisper. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Relax Mira, I was going to show him who I am anyway"

"Then I take away my bet and make it bigger" he said.  
"Huh?" the girl said to him again.  
"When I win..."  
"...that you're not gonna do..." she said to him. They got closer.  
"You have to take of your mask and show your self to the whole guild" Natsu said with a smile.  
"And when I win, you have to kiss me. And I'm gonna make sure you wont regret it" she smirked.  
"Absolutely a deal" he said. Gray raised an eyebrow at him together with Juvia. I couldn't help but smile.

"But you have to kiss me anyway" Natsu said to her.  
"Absolutely a deal". I heard some 'uuuuuh' from the guild and first now I recognised that the guild master was standing at the second floor wathing the guildmates drink close. They were so close, it looked like they were sharing one glas. 'Eeeeeeeeep!' Ran trough my mind. Gray and Juvia looked at eachother and then at the to guildmates. It looked like both Natsu and the Blue Dragon were going to faint.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**This was a funny chapter! It was actually very funny to write. **

**And I think it was cool by myself that Wendy actually beat **

**Cana in a drinking contest! Now it is only the two dragon slayers again. **

**Who will win. And do Avalon/the Blue Dragon **

**have to take of her mask? **

**Thanx to everyone who have readed my story and**

**Sorry for any missed spells. Love u all~!**

**See ya' soon! ;)**

**(P.S. It felt good to write in Mirajane and Lisanna's p.o.v)**


	10. Sleeping Dragon

**Hey you guys!  
Remember the last chapter?  
This is the next chapter for the story.  
Even I am excited of who's gonna win!**

**But on with the story...**

* * *

_**(Gray's P.O.V)**_

I watched the Blue Dragon and Natsu cheer with their drinks at round 8. They drank up the glasses and dropped them on the floor and they shattered. Jesus.

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Both me and Avalon was so close our noses were touching. "I'm not going to lose to you, Dragneel" Avalon said with a smirk.  
"I'm not going to lose to you either" I said back to her. My world was spinning around. I could see her cheeks was red as a tomato so I understood that she was drunk, but I couldn't say that I wasn't drunk either.  
"Great! Round 9!" Mira gave us our glasses and we drank until we began to tremble.

We both had problems with the balance and I leaned to the bar. She was leaning on me.  
"Why don't I just kiss you now? We are going to do it in the end anyway." I said to her with a challenging smile.  
"I don't see any problems with that, Salamander". I took the back of her head and leaned her in to a kiss. A loooong kiss, because - sadly - it was the last thing I remembered. But I recognised the kiss. But it was a little bit crazier...

_**(Gray's P.O.V)**_

What the fuck?! Natsu and the Blue Dragon was kissing like crazy. Both me and Juvia had like 'What the fuck?'-smiles on our mouths. Unlucky for Natsu he lost the balance and fell to the floor and I just thought 'Yes...'. The Blue Dragon was drunk on his chest, but he was unconscious. She got up and looked at Mirajane. "You haven't won yet, Blue Dragon. You and Natsu have drunk just as much. You have to take one more drink" Mira said to her with a smile on her mouth. "Fine to me." She grabbed her glass and drunk it, threw it behind her and fell to the floor, right beside Natsu.

"Give a round of applause to the second and first place, Natsu Dragneel and the Blue Dragon, thr heaviest drinkers in the guild!" Mirajane said out loud. Cheers were coming from the guild and now it was only Wendy, Natsu and the Blue Dragon who was unconscious + Romeo who was beaten up by Wendy. "Who won?" Cana asked with her mind going back and forward. "Was Romeo in the competition, too?"  
She asked again. She was sitting on a barrel.

"No, but he pissed Wendy of" I said to her. "E, hehe, poor boy" she said as she almost fell to the floor again. "the Blue Dragon got in the first place and Natsu at second, if Juvia doesn't remember any wrong. Juvia can absorb any alcohol that is in the air" she said. She fell in my arms unconscious. I picked her up and walked to a sofa and led her down.

_**(Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

"Mira-nee!? Should we place them on a sofa or something?" Lisanna asked me. "But they look so cute..!" I said back to her. _**(note: Avalon were lying down on Natsu's right arm, but they had still a drunk face and it looked like their eyes were spinning around.)**_

"You're right, to bad they're not gonna remember anything after they wake up", She answered back. "You never know~!" I said back again and lifted up the lovebirds. "They smell like alcohol" Lisanna said. "I know~! It is romance alcohol~!"

_**(Lisanna's P.O.V)**_

"Okaaay?" I looked at my big sister hummed a lovesong while she dragged both Natsu and the Blue Dragon to the sofa, leaving me alone with Wendy. I actually wished for Natsu to win since then I would have known who the dragon is.  
But it isn't like that. I wonders what Lucy would have done if she was here.

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a sleepy girl on top of me. I think I was still drunk... "aaaaw...! You two look so cute, Natsu~!" Mira said to me. I realised that it was Avalon who was sleeping on my chest. I smiled a bit. "Mira? Do you know who the real girl is?" I asked her. "Of course! Master do to" She said to me. "Can you please tell me who it is?" "No! I promised not to tell anyone" Mira said. "huh... To bad..." was all the things that came out of my mouth. "If I told you, she wouldn't have to tell her yourself! You remember she said she should show you anyway, right?" My face was lighted up in suprise. I didn't knew she would tell me. "Shall I help you to a more private room at the second floor?" she said to him. "I'm not allowed to go there" I said to her. "Don't worry! If you're walking with me, it's alright" she said. I picked up the sleeping Dragon and followed Mirajane.

* * *

**The End of chapter 10**

**It wasn't that long as the previous chapter, but I'm much better on the updates.**

** (I think) But that isn't ****important.**

**A little bit funny with the kissing part, because it was just weird and came out of nowhere.**  
**Thanx to everyone who have readed my story and  
**  
**Sorry for any missed spells.**

**Love u all~!**  
**See ya' soon.**


	11. Secret

**Okay, here I am again!**

**Someone asked me to maybe get a lemon in this story. But I don't know if I can make that, because well… It can turn out terrible. But I can try in future chapters, but I don't wanna make any heavy stuff... And if it doesn't turn out well I won't be publishing that part..  
Gomene**

**Well anyways… Here is the next chapter of Difference!**

* * *

_**(Fairy Tail, first floor; Wendy's P.O.V)**_

I woke up with a headache in my head. I got up from the couch I was lying on and looked around. "Hey Wendy!" Mirajane said to me sweetly. "Hey Mira-san" I answered. I looked more around and things weren't as weird it was before I slept. I looked over to Macao who was desperately to get some live in his son. "Was Romeo-kun in the competition too?" I asked to Mira. She just smiled. "Don't you remember? He pissed you off!" Mira answered me. "What?!" I panicked. "Oh, it's okay! You didn't kill him!" She said still smiling. "It was actually kind of fun to watch you". She waved at me. "Mira-san? Where is Natsu?" I asked her. "In the second floor, with the Blue Dragon" "You mean Lucy?" I whispered. "How did you know?" She asked me still whispering. "I found it out right know, from you" I said to her playfully.

I looked at Mira again. She looked like she had been beaten up by someone. Or she was on her knees and all she did was staring at the floor. Well now's the secret out, or only to me, and I am going to tell only Gajeel. And Charle, and Gajeel is probably gonna tell Lily.

_**(Fairy Tail, second floor; Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Avalon was lying on a couch. I sat next to her on a chair. Well I lost the drinkingcontest to the girl next to me. She was a heavier drinker then I was. Who could tell that? Sudenly I heard she moved. I couldn't tell if she was awake or not because of the mask. "You're a good kisser, did you know that?" she said to me. All I could do was laughing a bit and she laughed with me. "You are Lucy aren't you?" I asked her. She was just as calm as she was after we had laughed. "How can you tell?" She asked me. "You're scent. It is completely the same. And the way you walk" I got closer so I could actually see the brown eyes. "And your eyes. Nobody else then the Lucy Heartfillia I knew" I said to her again. "Hey Natsu..." She said. But she said it as Lucy. She gave me a tight hug and I hugged her back. "Wait, my scent. Does that mean Wendy and Gajeel knows who I am too?" She asked me. "I don't know if they know", I answered back. "BUNNY GIRL!" We heard a voice outside the room. The door fell down and Gajeel and Wendy came in. Gajeel went over to Lucy and he hugged her tight. **(note: Like when he hugged Pantherlily after Edolas) **"I have missed you, nobody has danced to my songs while you were gone!" He said to her. "And you have gotten weirder" she said to him. "Lucy-san is that really you?" She asked. "Wendy! You have gotten so beautiful when I was gone!" Lucy said again. "It really is you!" she answered.

Wendy threw away Gajeel and started to hug Lucy tighter then Gajeel. "Oi... Wendy... Can't B-brea-breathe!" she said to her. She loosen her grip on Lucy but they still hugged. "You've gotten really strong too!" Lucy comented. "Okay now it's my turn again!" I said to them. I hugged both Lucy and Wendy. "Now you have to tell me something else" I said to her. "And what is that?" She asked me again. "What does you have on your arm?" I asked. She looked down at her right arm, the arm with the shells. "Short: It is a pain machine" she said. "Pain machine?" Wendy asked. "Well every one in the royal family have one. Or at least everyone who knows their in the royal family..." She started "ROYAL WHAT?!" Me, Wendy and Gajeel shouted at her. "The royal family. Oh I think I forgot to tell you. I'm the Queen of the Dragons!" She said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" We shouted again. "Stop shouting! We can be heard!" she yelled at us. "Yes ma'm!" we said in unison. "Anyways it is like we have one for the rest of the life and every last sunday in the month It grow. The meaning is that it is going to reach the elbow. And it is painful everytime it grow. But it only lasts for about 30 seconds. But it is so painful I almost scream everytime" She explained. "But if I am asleep when it grow I won't feel anything" She said. "But you have to keep me as a secret" She said. "Why?" Asked Gajeel. "I just wanna wait for the right moment to tell the guild by myself", she said. "That isn't a good enough reason for me" Gajeel said. Lucy's eyebrows were angry.

_**(Fairy Tail, first floor; Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

I cleaned the glasses at the bar and then I heard Gajeel been thrown down from the second floor. He landed on one of the tables. I sighed as I walked over to him. "What have you done, now?" I asked him. "I think i pissed a Lucy of" he said. Wendy told him. Well the dragon slayers keep their mouth shut. "You know it is Lucy?" I whispered to him. He nodded and I came closer to him. "You keep your mouth shut" I whispered to him. "You don't need to threaten me, Lucy have already done that" He said before he got unconscious.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 11**

**Finally is the secret out! I think it was a nice chapter.**

**And Lucy is the Queen of the Dragons! Cool~!**

**See ya' soon! ;)**


	12. Lucy vs Erza

**Sorry for a late update. I have done homework I never ended and, I admit it, I was a little too lazy to write. Well here is an update. I think I will be updating once in a week, at Saturday, and "Fairies in Narnia" will be updated every Sunday. (Or at least I'm gonna try to make it)**

**But on with the story, people!**

* * *

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

I was glad Lucy was back. Well it was only me, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira and Gramps who knew that Avalon was Lucy.

I really missed her. Well, since she has been training dragon slaying all this time, she would never be the girl I always had to protect, but I would protect her anyway. Even though I'm weaker than her.

But I couldn't understand why she was the queen of the dragons. That was just weird. I would never get used to that. And that painfully blue scale-arm-thing-whatever sounded terrible. Well she said she had to have it, that she had no choice, because it would just be stuck to her anyway.

I sat at the bar with Lucy on my right. Of course, she had the mask on. Her hair had grown a lot over the years. But it was only beautiful. Her hair wasn't tied in a braid anymore. It just hanged down.

"So, Natsu? Want anything?" Mira asked me. "Can you make some fire?" I asked her with a smile. Mira smiled a nice smile back and nodded. "And Avalon? Do you want anything?" Mira asked her and her smile never left.

"No, but thanks," she said back. I couldn't help but staring at her. "Wait, Mira?" Lucy asked. "Yes?" she answered. "Can I have a knife?" Lucy asked. A knife?! Is she going to kill herself?

"What do you need that for, Luce?" I asked her. "You'll see," she answered and a crazy smile came on her mouth. "I only got this one," Mira said and handed her a pocket knife. "Lucy…" I said worried.

Lucy accepted it and placed her hand at the bar desk with space between her fingers. "You're not gonna.." I couldn't continue before she started… The knife game ( A/N: Do not play this game with a knife. You can do it with a pencil)

"'_I have all my fingers'" _She sang and I heard the knife going up and down from the bar desk.

"'_The blade goes CHOP CHOP CHOP'" _More guild members came closer as she played the game.

"'_And if I miss the space between _

_My fingers will come of'" _The text made me nervous.

"'_And if I hit my fingers_

_The blood will soon come out_

_And all the same_

_I play this game_

_Cause that's what's it all about'" _She sang and chopped with her knife.

Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia came closer.

"'_And CHOP CHOP CHOP  
CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP'" _She went faster now

"'_I'm picking up the speed'" _Soon done, I thought.

"'_And if I hit my fingers_

_Then my hand will start to bleed' _Yes!" She was done and hadn't cut herself. I heard claps for her and it seemed that Erza was impressed.

She had got a lot crazier over the years. Well I knew I was still crazy too, because everyone said so, but I would never do 'The knife game'. I could lose a finger.

"Cool, can you put the knife away now? I was getting nervous," I said low to her. She handed the knife back to Mira and looked at me and smiled. "You have gotten a lot crazier over the years, I was really getting nervous. And the song was a little creepy, too," I said to her.

"You say I have gotten crazier? Hmm…" She was thinking of something. I could see it in her eyes, between the mask. "If you say so. Hey Erza!" She yelled at the red haired knight. "I challenge you to a magical battle!" I stared at her. "She is still scary, Luce!" I whispered to her. "Calm down. I beat you, didn't I?" She smirked back at me.

"Sounds fun" Erza answered. "But I won't hold back," She warned. "Me neither," Lucy answered.

O-boy.

_**(At the arena: Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I thought it could be fun fighting Erza. I knew if I never left I would never had the chance on beating her. I made a goal: One day, I'm gonna beat Erza Scarlet!

It was five minutes to the battle and Natsu was with me all the time.

"You sure you want to fight with Erza?" he asked me.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna lose?" I faced him. "Well…" he said. "She is a devil," he said. "And I'm a dragon," I answered. "A dragon queen actually. Sure you are so scared?" Natsu nodded once more.

I came closer to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks that you care about me," I tried to say. "…But I really want to do this. It was my goal when I left. And don't worry, if I hadn't left to train, Erza would beat me up without even trying, but know I got a huge chance to beat her," I only hoped he understood.

"Okay. I trust you, just don't leave again for training, or I will chase you this time," He said to me. I giggled. I looked into his brown eyes as he came closer to me. I understood what he wanted with this and came closer too. We were only a few inches away from me then "Avalon!" I heard a voice shout after me.

It was Wendy. I shouted my eyes open and so did Natsu. I felt my cheeks started to burn, but I only started to laugh. "I'll come back later," I said to him. I realized he had held my hand all this time. He squeezed my hand one time as a 'good luck'.

He let go of my hand and I walked towards Wendy. She hadn't noticed we almost kissed. "You have to learn me 'the knife game'," Wendy said to me. I started to laugh. "You should practice with a pencil" I only said to her. "And I will learn you the song later," I added.

I was now at the arena and the guild were cheering, but I held my poker face. Then, at the other side of the arena, none other than Erza Scarlet, appeared. "I have actually waited a long time for this, Erza," I said to her.

"Interesting. Can't you give me a hint of who you are?" she asked me. "I can say that I am someone you know, or at least should know," I answered. We backed away from each other. "Please don't hold back," I said to her. "Don't worry, I won't," She answered. I putted on my poker face again.

GONG! It started.

I didn't move at first. I just waited for her to make her move. And so she did. She requiped to Heaven's wheel armor. "Dance my blades!" She shouted and ten swords appeared from nowhere and she chose her target. Of course it was me. (A/N: Lucy had learned a little bit ice-make magic from an ice dragon) "Ice-make: Sword!" And a sword of ice appeared in my hands. Erza's ten swords came closer to me.

I waited for the right moment and then. (Remember, in the tower of heaven, Erza had to fight Ikaruga and Ikaruga cut her swords to pieces – like that did Lucy) I cut her swords and they landed around me in pieces. Of course, my ice sword was broken too.

It disappeared and I kept my poker face. "Impressive" Erza said honestly to me. "Arigato (Thank you)," I said back to her.

She requiped armor again. This was the Black Wing Armor. I knew that it gave her an opportunity to fly a little. My angel wings appeared on my back. I flied some meters up in the air. "Why don't fight in the air?" I asked. Erza jumped up. She charged at me and I moved away.

Then it was my turn to make a move. "Roar of the fire dragon!" I shouted and it looked like it hit her. But I knew Erza. She just requiped to Flame Empress armor. She dodged it with her sword. She gained her power and threw a sword at me. It hit me. "Lu… AVALON!" I heard Natsu's voice. Wendy and Gajeel were standing beside him.

I didn't realized Erza had changed her armor again. The Flight armor. This made Erza really fast. But she wasn't the only animal. She was the leopard and I was the dragon. She tried to punch me out of nowhere with her speed, but she failed. She wasn't the only one with amazing speed. I got away, but Erza punched the ground where I was supposed to be. She made much smoke and I couldn't see.

The smoke disappeared and Erza stood there. "Over these years, when I was sad because my nakama had disappeared, I learned a new trick," she said. I was surprised. "I make people see whatever I want," she said again. "That means…" I tried to speak. "Yes. I can blind you, too," she said and everything went black. Shit. Then a pain came from my stomach, because Erza kicked me. I couldn't stand for some seconds. Then I raised me up again and tried to find her, but she was gone. I started to breath heavily. I heard her breath heavily too, and then I realized. I don't only have my eyes I can rely on.

I felt I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate to hear Erza. The earth dragon had taught me that I could feel the earth. I took of my boots and threw them away. I could feel the earth better now. I could feel were Erza were standing and which position she was standing in.

I could hear and smell her too. I heard her breathing heavily and her quiet footsteps. Then I heard she was charging at me. I felt her footsteps in my feet and I got ready. I think she didn't noticed I knew where she was because I wasn't facing her.

As her sword almost reached me, I grabbed her shoulder and took a backflip over her. Or I at least think I did. "How? You can't see…" Erza said. "Oh I can see. You are standing there," I said and pointed at her.

"My magic ran out, I'll try again", Erza said and tried to blind me once more. Well I was already blind so it didn't work. She requiped armor to something heavy, I think it was the Giants armor.

If she hit me with that, I could be injured, but my reflexes were not to underestimate. She threw her spear at me, but I jumped over it with a little help from my wings.

I appeared in front of her. "Roar of the multi dragon!" I roared and she was hit by my attack. (A/N: That is an attack that are mixed with all her dragon roars) I knew it because I slowly started to see again. She was knocked out and I breathed heavily. I had reached my goal: Beat Erza Scarlet.

I walked over to her side and sat down and healed her bruises I made. Then she opened her eyes and could control her body. "Gomene (Sorry) Erza. I didn't meant to hit you that hard," I apologized. "How could you see?" she asked me. I raised up and tied a bandana around my head. It covered my eyes. "I have learned to trust the other senses," I only answered.

I helped her up and brought her to Wendy. Even though I could have healed Erza, Wendy was still the best at healing. "Hey! You were amazing!" I heard Natsu's voice from behind. "Erza was amazing too!" Wendy cheered happily for her. "Arigato, Wendy" Erza said to her. "No problem! Healing is my specialty!" I couldn't help but smile. Then I let my strength disappear and I almost dropped to the floor.

But I felt two strong and safe arms around me. It was Natsu. I couldn't help but smile. But just a little 'Mona Lisa'-smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I think it was a nice chapter. I just wanted to add some of my own fantasy in the story, so I did.**

**You'll read the next chapter next week.**

**See ya' soon! ;P**


	13. Thoughts

**People! I am BACK!**

**I don't have any extra words for you so…**

**I continue the story here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(Still at the arena; Erza's P.O.V)**_

I saw Avalon almost fell and how Natsu caught her. It was sweet – and confusing – but most sweet.

They had already kissed so I wasn't that surprised. Or everyone else told me so **_(because of the drinking contest and I were knocked out)._**

I could move my body like before again. "Thanks Wendy," I said to her. "You're welcome," she answered sweetly and walked away. That girl had changed, maybe because Lucy is gone?

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I felt like Erza had taken the energy from me and pulled it out of me. Well, the reason was because of the multi-dragon roar.

Natsu had followed me to a chair and I sat down, thinking. Just some thoughts, well, they actually did kind of hurt.

Why did I have to leave in five years? I could be away in just five months. Why did I use this stupid mask? If I am using it too long, Lucy is hiding too. What am I doing?

I didn't realize that a tear had escaped from my eye, and I was crying. And, of course, Natsu saw this.

"Hey, Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked me. "What am I doing?" I said to him. "Huh?" I only heard from him.

"I am hiding. I hide away from my nakama," I said to him as more tears slide down my cheek.

"And how do you know I'm crying? I am wearing this mask," I only said to him. I didn't want to move. Only waited for Natsu to say something or do something. And he did. He went closer to my face and he looked at my eyes that were hiding behind the stupid mask.

He rose up his hands to the back of my head and untied the mask. He slowly took the mask of my face and I felt he stare at me.

I didn't want to face him, because he was probably mad or something, that I said it out to him and didn't give him time to think.

His right hand reached my left cheek and he tilted my head up. "I don't understand why you are hiding either. You have a too beautiful face to wear a mask," he said to me.

That made me smile, but just a little. "But how am I gonna face my nakama if I just walk in without my mask? I don't think I am ready to.." then something made me stop talking the feeling that I hadn't known in a long time.

Natsu's lips were on mine. He was continuing where we left last time. I felt his left arm, go around my waist and he pulled me closer.

I held my hand on his head and curled his salmon-colored hair in my hand. Then we pulled apart. It felt like the kiss had last forever. I could hear Natsu breathe and I think I breathed as much as he did.

I rested my head at his left shoulder and waited, waited for someone to come or him to move.

My tears had stopped and my head was full of thoughts, both sad and happy thoughts.

Sad thoughts about what I said before Natsu kissed me, and happy thoughts like Natsu actually kissed me.

Sadness and happiness ran through me. It was confusing which one I was going to choose. But then, I could feel something else, too. But this wasn't a thought.

"I can see you Gajeel," I said and Natsu pulled away, and I looked in the direction Gajeel came from. Well, I couldn't actually see him, but my boots were still on the battle field so I could 'feel' him. I rose up and waited. Natsu followed.

"Don't pretend you aren't there. I can smell you all over here," Natsu said too.

And directly from my spot where I thought he was, he stepped forward.

"Wendy told me to give this to you, I refused, but then she said she was going to blow me away from Magnolia if I didn't," Gajeel said and handed me my boots. "Uh, thanks?" I replied.

He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Good luck, Salamander," he said and I giggled. He smiled and walked away again.

I turned to face Natsu again. He blushed – _how cute..!_ "I'm glad you are with me right now," I said to him. "Why?" he asked me. I leaned in to his chest and he wrapped my arms around my waist. "Because I don't know if I'm gonna be happy or sad," I said to him.

"Choose happy. It is always best to choose happy," he told me. I smiled a bit. "Do you think it is stupid of me to hide myself?" I asked him with a low voice. "It is you choice. You have to think of what's best for you," he said back to me.

"I think… It is best for me to go home…" Natsu laughed.

"Can I come?"

"If you want to," I answered and I pulled away from him. I walked over to my mask and picked it up. "Can you tie it?" I asked. He nodded and took the ropes. I held up my hair and he tied it. When he was done I let it fall.

He grabbed my hand and we were going home, to me.

* * *

**The End of chapter 13**

**It was a short chapter, I know, **

**But I just thought it would be a good ending right there.**

**Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**

**See ya' later! ;)**


	14. Captured

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is an update.**

**And I have to apologize for me don't speaking English**

**And the story doesn't make sense somewhere, but DEAL WITH IT!**

**You don't need to say that in a comment anymore, because I know**

**I am a **_**Norwegian**_** girl, not English.**

**I have an extra-long chapter now and it is split into two parts.**

**But on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 14 a**

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Me and technically Lucy walked hand in hand down Magnolia. She still had her same apartment, maybe she sent money.

"So? How is… Dragon world?" I asked her.

"Fun, things happen every day, never a day off," she answered. I nodded.

"That must be funny!" I smiled back to her again.

"No, my back hurts every evening, and then it is just sleeping, wake up and do the same," she said again negatively.

"But I see a lot of dragons every day, I have even met Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine," she added.

"Really! You met Igneel?" I asked her again. She nodded and smiled.

"And you were right. He is a nice dragon. He helped through a lot," she looked up.

"But Grandine is the nicest dragon of them all. Metalicana is nice to, but him and Igneel is a little like you and Gajeel," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know. Fighting… but it is funny to watch them destroying the castle when they fight. And when they are in their human form, I sometimes join the fight," she smiled evilly.

Something caught my eye up in the air and I looked up.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" a familiar voice came from the sky.

"Happy?" I asked. "Weren't you with Charle?" I asked him.

"Well yes, but she keeps ignoring me," Happy cried.

"Don't worry Happy! You will find your love one special time in life," Lucy tried to comfort him.

But then: "Natsuuu! Avalon is bullying me!" Happy shouted.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" she shouted at the cat. I was just standing there pretending not to be there.

But then Happy looked down at our hands. We were holding hands.

(Happy's look at his face =

First = o.o

So = 0.0

So = 0o0

So = OoO

So = XD)

"She liiiiiiikes you!" Happy shouted. I blushed a deep red color. "Ha, you're blushing. Then I was right!"

"I have had enough of you!" Lucy shouted and kicked Happy to space. Or it looked like that.

"And that's why nobody fights with me, for no reason," Lucy said. The new her was like a second Erza, who of a reason nobody knew got scary again.

"Magnolia hasn't changed much the last years," Lucy said and kept walking down the street.

"I think that is nice," I said back to her and she jumped up on to the sidewalk and balanced along the the road.

"Careful girl!" a man shouted at her. "She seems similar to that other girl," another one said.

I held her hand so it was easier for her to balance.

"Sometimes, I want to jump out in the river to make the men worried," she said again. A smile appeared at her face.

"I wonder what they would do then," she added. I smiled back to her.

"Maybe it would be funny…" I said back to her. Her smile got more evilish.

"You're not gonna do something funny now?" I asked her. "Because I'm not letting your hand go," I warned her.

"That's alright! You just have to jump with me!" She shouted. _WHAT!?_

She held my hand tighter and dragged me up at the side. I didn't want to fall but she held around my waist and hugged me, and then we fell. Shit.

_SPLASH!_

I sank with Lucy in my arms. I could see under water that she smiled or rather laughed. We swam up to the top and heard the sailors yell out to us.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They shouted. Lucy still laughed.

"Well, that was refreshing," she said and her wings grew on her back. She flied just over the water and held a hand out to me. I took it, of course.

"Sorry Natsu, but it really was funny!" she said and held me tight in a hug.

"Now I WET! You didn't had to drag me into that!" I shouted at her.

"Well technically, I had to. Because you said you wouldn't let me go," she said back to me.

"Well…" I tried to get an excuse.

"I just didn't want you to do that," I said back to her.

"What have happened to you over the years? You are really overprotective, Natsu," she said to me.

"I…" I couldn't say anything back to her, because she was right.

"Sorry Natsu. I maybe shouldn't have done that anyway. But it was funny, and I am gonna laugh of it in the future," she said and looked up at the sky.

She then lit herself on fire. I did the same, and we dried faster.

We were all dried and we kept on walking. But her house was only down the street now.

She walked up first and unlocked the place then we both walked in. It had been years since I was inside the house. It was really good to have Lucy back.

She walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I heard she took out some glasses and such.

"Want some lemonade?" she asked from the kitchen. "Huh? Oh… Yes please," I answered back.

I heard her footsteps over to the fridge and then she opened it up and took something out. Probably the lemonade.

I heard footsteps again, and that she filled the glasses with juice, then more footsteps, opened the fridge, putted something in and then she got out.

She walked over to me and handed me a glass of lemonade. I accepted the glass and took a sip. She sat the other glass down at the table and untied the mask she wore.

She led the mask down at the table and took a sip of her lemonade.

"So? What have happened with Fairy Tail over the years?" She asked me.

"Not much. We didn't let any other guild bother us so much, so nothing have happened actually," I answered back to her.

"I see. What about Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel? Are they doing well?" she asked again.

"Yeah, or Kagura from Mermaid Heel disappeared. So did Jenny from Blue Pegasus and Sherry from Lamia Scale. Many women are disappearing. We thought that maybe you would have some connection with the girls since you were gone too," I said to her.

"Women are disappearing? I had no idea, do someone look for them?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Of course. But they have no clue of where they are. They are probably kidnapped by someone or something, because they left important stuff, like Kagura left her sword," I said to her.

"Of my God. What… What if something terrible have happened to them? What if someone has raped them or someone is torturing them or maybe they are killed," she bit her lip and it was fear for the girls in her eyes.

"Don't worry! I don't think they are harmed," I tried to cheer her up, but she was still sad.

Then someone came through the window. It was Wendy.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Mirajane is kidnapped!" she shouted. Lucy eyes grew large and she jumped up, grabbed her mask and tied it on.

"C'mon Natsu!" she said and held around my shoulders. Then she jumped out of the window and Wendy ran at the roofs beside us.

We got to the guild and saw a sad Elf-man and Lisanna.

"A man has to protect his family!" Elf-man cried.

"It's alright Elf-nii chan! Mira-nee is probably safe. Right?" Lisanna tried to cheer him up.

Me and Lucy walked over to them.

"Lisanna? What happened?" Lucy asked her.

"Avalon? Natsu? Mira-nee got kidnapped. Just like Kagura, Jenny and Sherry," she said.

"How did she got kidnapped?" I asked.

"We don't really know if he got kidnapped, it is just a guess. But Mira made food home at the kitchen and I helped her. Then I just got out a second to get ready the dinner table and when I got inside again Mira-nee was gone and it was tracks after a fight everywhere," she answered.

"Lisanna? Do you got anything from Mirajane that she used right before she was kidnapped?" Lucy asked.

"I got her apron," she said and handed her the apron. Lucy looked over the apron and tried to not miss a spot. Then the apron started to glow and Lucy hovered in the air.

She, in a way, sat down and focused at the glowing and hovering apron in front of her.

"Found her!" she said.

"Where?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, I only know the direction, but I'm going in the direction she is in," she answered.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"So do I," Erza came behind us.

"I will too," Gray said coming up to us beside Erza.

"If Gray-sama will then Juvia will follow!" Juvia said.

"I'll come too," Lisanna said. "It is my sister and I want to save her."

"A man protect his family!" Elf-man stood up.

"Well, maybe Mirajane is with the other girls. Hopefully she is," Lucy said. And we left the guild in the direction Lucy said.

* * *

**Chapter 14 b**

_**(In the forest; Wendy's P.O.V)**_

We ran in the direction Lucy said Mirajane was in.

After a while we stopped for a break. But Lisanna wouldn't stop.

"C'mon! Mira-nee can be hurt, we have to continue!" she said.

"We have to rest a little, Lisanna. We can't just run nonstop!" Erza said to her.

"But I want to save my sister and I'm not gonna stop before she is safe," Lisanna said and ran off.

"Lisanna!" Erza shouted after her, but Lisanna had already run.

"Let her run Erza. We will catch up with her later," Lucy tried to say to Erza.

"Well, break over," Erza shouted and we got up from the ground and started to run again.

I thought that Lisanna maybe would have come far now that she had run in front of us for a while.

_**(Lisanna's P.O.V)**_

_Mira-nee, I'm gonna save you,_ I thought as I ran. I didn't care if the other's needed a break, I had to save my sister.

Who knew what kind of pain she was going through right now? I couldn't even think of it.

I ran slower as I was getting tired of running. I relaxed a bit, but tried to look around. There right in front of me some hundred meters, a big castle.

Why hadn't we realized the big castle before? It was weird, maybe because nobody was searching for it, but it was still weird.

I ran towards the castle and looked up.

The castle was big and grey. The windows had silver around and it was a big tree door. Should I go inside or should I wait for the others?

My sister is inside, I have to go.

I opened the doors and walked inside. "Hellooo?" I said and I heard my echo inside the big room.

The floor shined so much that it looked like a mirror. But I could see that it was some kind of blue color on the floor. And the walls were white with some decorations like paintings and flowers everywhere.

It was some statues to some places and right in front of me was some big stairs. Why couldn't it be an elevator in a castle? I mean, they could have installed it now.

I walked up the stairs a long my legs could carry me.

"Hello? Mira-nee? Are you there?" I asked out of nowhere.

I was at the top of the stairs and walked down a long hallway. I could hear some footsteps coming this way and I hide behind a corner.

I looked out of my hiding spot and saw two girls walking down the hallway.

They were dressed up in beautiful, but old fashioned dresses.

The first girl had long blond hair and was dressed up in a dark pink long dress with black decorations and her hair was in a high ponytail. Under the dress she wore black high heels. The dress had short sleeves, to the elbow or so.

The other girl had long pink hair and she was dressed up in a lighter pink dress with white decorations. She wore white high heels. The dress was very like the other with decorations, but it was just lighter. Her hair just hang down with a white flower at the side.

"Lord Jeremy-sama wanted to kidnap a person with high powers so he could be more powerful," the girl with pink hair said.

"I just don't understand why he needs so many maids. He got a new one now, Mirajane Strauss or so," the blonde girl said. Mirajane, maybe they know where she is.

Wait, the girls seems familiar. I think it is Jenny and Sherry! But they act like they are on this Lord Jeremy's side. Why?

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" That voice was familiar. Mirajane, it was her.

I turned around and saw Mirajane looking at me. I was busted. "I…" I tried to say something.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "Did you came to come to Lord Jeremy-sama's side to?" Mira asked me with a smile on her mouth.

Jenny and Sherry had seen me. They came closer to Mirajane. She had a different dress to. Her dress was a blue dress without sleeves, but she wore sleeves in the same color.

Her hair was in a long braid behind her back and bangs hanging down her forehead

Her smile was still there and it looked like she was her old self, but on the dark side. Was she hypnotized?

"Sure… I heard you were gone and maybe this is the side we belong to, but what do you mean that Lord Jeremy needs a powerful and strong mage to get strong?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you that later, but I have to introduce you to the boss," she said with a smile.

I walked together with Mirajane, Sherry and Jenny down the hallway.

"Lord Jeremy will be glad that you have come to this side, it isn't that many girls who do that so sometimes he has to kidnap them and show them what he want and then they probably come to his side," Mira explained to me.

"O-okay," I said. We turned and walked through a door and we came to a big room, and maybe twenty meters in front of us was some thrones and on the throne in the middle was a young man sitting.

The man looked like he was around my age, 25 years old or so. He had a long blue jacket with white pants and black boots and of course a cloak over his head. He had blue hair and brown eyes.

He stood up and walked towards us.

"Lord Jeremy-sama, I want to present you for my little sister, Lisanna," Mira-nee said. I nodded and acted like I wanted to be a part of this.

"Lisanna Strauss? Hm… It isn't that many girls who want to come to my side without I tell them a little story first. Maybe I should tell you why in peace anyway?" He reached out a hand to me. He wore gloves. I stepped forward and looked at my sister.

She smiled of course. But I looked at her eyes. They weren't blue, they were purple.

I took Lord Jeremy's hand and walked with him to a room where we were alone.

He made me sit down on a chair and he sat on the other side of the little table.

"You have kidnapped my sister," I told him.

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

Lisanna didn't took her eyes away from the man in front of her.

"So you figured out that it is me who has kidnapped all the adorable girls?" Lord Jeremy smirked.

"No, you said it right now," Lisanna smiled evilly.

"Well, I have only hypnotized them a little, I haven't tortured them. I have just kept them here as my bodyguards," he said.

"All alone here, without anybody knows? That is called to kidnap people!" Lisanna yelled.

And with a quick move, Lord Jeremy touched Lisanna's cheek. Lisanna was shocked. He was really close to her and stared into her eyes.

Lisanna felt the world disappear a little. From Lord Jeremy's view, he could see Lisanna's blue eyes turn to purple.

He took away his hand from Lisanna's cheek and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Lisanna and gave her a hand up from the chair. He followed her out of the room, to the girls.

"Girls, bring Lisanna to a dressing room and give her new clothes," Jeremy said and waited for the girls to response.

"Yes, Lord Jeremy-sama," Mira, Jenny and Sherry said in unison.

They took her with them in a direction of Mirajane's room.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

We came to the big castle were Lisanna might had run to. The doors were open so someone had probably gone inside already.

"Should we go inside?" I asked the rest of the group.

It was silent a while, but Elf-man nodded. "My sisters inside that castle," he said and I nodded and walked inside first.

"I think we should stay as a group, so we don't separate," I said.

Everyone nodded and the rest walked inside.

"I don't think it is very smart to be inside this castle," I heard Happy told Natsu. "It's alright Happy, were just gonna find Mirajane and Lisanna and get out of here," Natsu told him.

I took of my left shoe and closed my eyes. I tried to feel the castle, every corner and every person that walked around. But I couldn't feel more than sixty meters in every direction. Well, at least the room was empty of people.

"Nobody's here, but I think it is safer if I walk without my shoes," I said. I put my shoes at the entrance.

"C'mon! We should get going," I told them.

I walked barefoot in front of everyone else. I could see if someone followed us or was in front of us.

I could feel that Natsu walked beside me and Erza at the other side of me, Gray and Juvia right behind us and behind theme was Elf-man and then again Wendy and Charle.

"KYAAA!" I heard from behind and I turned around, not feeling Wendy anymore. I opened my eyes and saw that my feet hadn't lied to me.

"Wendy!" I ran over to where she had stand. She had fell through the wall, not the floor.

"Wendy? Are you there?" I shouted at the wall and put my ear to the wall to hear better.

"yeah, I'm fine! But have to take an another way, because these walls are made of the same material as the Fairy Tail arena and nothing can break through!" Wendy informed us.

"Al-alright! Take care!" I said again. I turned around and met all the shocked faces.

"She'll be fine, but we really have to go," I told them and I started to go. I could feel that they stood still for a moment. But they came after me.

_**(Wendy's )**_

I had to take an another way. Well it was just to start walking. I walked down the hallway and heard some heels coming towards me.

I hid behind a wall and looked from my spot to see who it was. It was Lisanna and Mirajane. Mirajane was dressed in a blue dress (And that I explained before) and Lisanna was dressed in a short, dark, green gothic Lolita dress with green stockings to her thighs and black high heels. She wore long gloves without hands and at her neck; she had a small green rose tied.

Her hair was as usual, but both Lisanna and Mirajane's eyes were purple. That was weird. I backed away a little, but crashed in a table and a vase with flowers on top of it broke at the floor and it made a noise of course.

"Wendy!" Lisanna said. "What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked. "Um…" came out of me.

"Having a picnic!" That was a really bad excuse. It was the excuse I had used with Natsu, Gajeel and the exceeds when we were busted by Lucy or then it was Avalon.

"Huh? Having a picnic? Alone? In a castle?" Mirajane asked. "Uh… Yes! I don't understand why that is so weird," I tried to protect myself.

"Maybe you should see our Lord, Wendy. Maybe he can get you on other thoughts," Mirajane said.

"No! Roar of the Sky Dragon!" I roar and I blowed Mirajane and Lisanna away from me.

Then I started to run. "Wendy! Fine if you want to be so wrong!" Mirajane shouted.

"Satan soul!" She yelled and changed form to her most used Satan soul.

She didn't had to transform, now she is more terrifying! I ran almost for my life.

"Dark shot!" she chanted and a black lightning ball flied towards me with an incredible speed. And it hit me.

I was lying on the ground and couldn't move and Mira and Lisanna came closer to me. Mira changed back to her old self and smiled.

"I don't think that was necessary, Wendy. We could just walked easily to Lord Jeremy-san," Lisanna said. Mirajane picked me up and carried me to what-ever this guy was named.

We came to big room and it was some thrones in front of there, and it was probably that Lord sitting on the thrones.

"One more, Mirajane?" the man said.

"Well yes. She is a friend, too, but she just barged in with no reason," Mirajane said.

"I'll take a little talk with her," he said_. Nooooo, I don't want to!_ I yelled in my mind, but I was too tired to speak.

The lord took me to a silent room and he placed me at a chair.

I got my strength back and silently just stared at him.

"So, your name is?" he tried to get my name.

"Wendy Marvell and you?" I asked with a sly voice.

"You do not have to be so suspicious, we're all friends here. My name is Lord Jeremy of Rose castle," he said.

"Well, Lord Jeremy from Rose castle, I just want to leave," I tried to say.

_**(Nobody's P.O.V)**_

In a quick move he place his hand on Wendy's left cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You don't have to leave yet, Wendy-chan. You can stay here for as long as you want to," Lord Jeremy said.

"I can stay as long as I want to," Wendy said and her eyes turned from brown to purple.

"That's right. Go find Mirajane, she will give you some new clothes. Welcome to the Rose castle!" Lord Jeremy said. Wendy bowed and left a smiling Lord Jeremy all by himself.

"I'm waiting for you, Lucy Heartfillia."

* * *

**End of Chapter 14 a and b**

**It was a long chapter because I was bored. **

**I have been writing so much because I was bored. **

**I**** hadn't anything to do,**

**I know my life is boring.**

**Well what have happened.**

_**Natsu told Lucy about the disappearing guild girls.**_

_**Mirajane disappeared.**_

_**They are looking for her.**_

_**Lisanna walked in the castle alone.**_

_**She got captured and got hypnotized.**_

_**The others walked inside the castle **_

_**And they lost Wendy.**_

_**She got captured by Mirajane and Lisanna**_

_**And she got hypnotized of Lord Jeremy**_

_**What does he want with Lucy?**_

_**Those who we know are captured by Lord Jeremy are: **_

_**Jenny, Sherry, Mirajane, Lisanna and Wendy.**_

**See ya' later! ;)**


	15. The moon dragon slayer, Roxy

**So, I am back with a chapter**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

We followed Lucy so we didn't get caught by any one. Lucy's eyes were closed so she could focus on her feet, which were barefoot.

She stopped up and stood still a few seconds. She turned her head fast to the right. She then backed off a few steps and threw herself on the wall.

"Someone's coming," she said and everyone else threw them on the wall to. I stood next to Lucy, who tried to see who it was.

"It's Kagura…" she said. "In a dress not uniform," she added. Then I wanted to see that and stuck my head forward. She was right. Kagura was walking in a black gothic Lolita dress with grey sleeves. She wore long, grey stockings and black high heels.

"Fluffy," I said. But that was a little bad of me that I said, because she stopped up and turned slowly around. Me and Lucy hid behind the wall again. Kagura looked in our direction, but we were behind the wall.

We heard her heels coming closer and we stood still. She walked through the door opening but she hadn't seen us yet.

Erza sneaked up to her and requiped a fry pan. _Why in the fucking hell does she has a fry pan in that collection?_ She lifted the fry pan, but Kagura turned around quickly and dodged the fry pan.

"I knew that people were wandering around the castle, but you don't have permission to that," in a quick movement she took her hands down and I felt pressure over me. The pressure pushed all of us to the floor.

Of course, Kagura can control the gravity.

"O-open t-the gate of t-he heavenly scales, Libra!" Lucy chanted and she summoned a celestial spirit.

"Libra, control the gravity!" Lucy shouted and Libra did so. Now I could stand again. Kagura took up a sword and pointed it at Erza.

Erza requiped a sword in her hands and pointed it at Kagura.

"Kagura, we don't wish to fight!" Erza said.

"Neither do I, only with her," and then she pointed the sword at Lucy.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. The Lord just said bring me that girl," Kagura answered.

"Well, you're not getting her," I said and stepped in front of Lucy, protectly. But Lucy grabbed my shoulder and I looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I think it is time to meet this Lord," Lucy said and stepped forward.

"He would be glad if he could meet Erza and Juvia too," Kagura said and started to walk away.

The girls looked at each other and walked after Kagura. I took a grip on Lucy arm and she turned around.

"It's alright, Natsu," Lucy told me. I could feel Gray and Elf-man looking at me. I nodded and slowly let her arm go.

She then walked over to the other girls.

I watched them walk around the corner and slowly followed.

"Hey, Natsu! What are you doing?" Gray asked them.

"What does it looks like? We found Kagura, maybe she will lead us to Mirajane and Lisanna, and we kind of lost the other girls too. We are such idiots!" I said to him.

"What did you called me?" Gray threatens me. "I called us all for idiots, and that is what we are if we don't follow them," I told him.

He stood still and Elf-man spoke. "A man follow and protect the ladies," he said, and walked forward to me.

Gray followed and we tried to sneak after Kagura and the girls.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I could feel that Natsu, Gray and Elf-man followed us. Good, it would be necessary to have them in the background.

We came inside a big room and in front of us, it was some thrones and at the throne in the middle it was a man sitting, probably the Lord.

"Lord Jeremy, I have brought you the girl you wanted, and some other strong girls," Kagura said.

"Ah, Erza Scarlet or Fairy Queen, Titania and Juvia, the rain woman. Some strong girls yes, but the Blue Dragon, you are probably the strongest," he said to me.

"And what if I am?" I asked him. "Do your friends know your real identity?" he asked. "No, but we like it that way," Erza stepped forward and said.

"Give us back Mirajane and Lisanna!" Juvia said.

"Oh, only two? I think you miss someone," he smirked and some doors behind him opened up. Mirajane and Lisanna stepped out with Wendy in the middle.

They were wearing nice dresses and Wendy used a long blue dress who were decorated with white glitter. The dress was sleeveless and hair was hanging down with two ponytails on each side_**. (Like what she has in the grand magic games)**_

"Wendy!" I shouted. "Let the young girl go!" I yelled at Lord What-ever-his-name-was.

"But the girl has amazing powers. I don't think I could just let her go," he said.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted and ran towards the girl. But Wendy didn't want to hug.

"Wing slash of the wind dragon!" she roared and Erza was hit back by the wind. I was shocked and I heard that Natsu, Gray and Elf-man stepped out from their hiding spot.

"Mirajane! Lisanna! What is wrong with you?" Juvia asked.

And in a quick movement the Lord punched my mask of my head. I held before my eyes, that really hurt.

I had to use the bandana I had used earlier at the arena. My eyes were still hidden, but I had to rely on my feet again.

"You do almost everything, just to not show your eyes. Maybe I should just tell them who you are," he said. "Like I care," I told him.

"Alright. It is really nice to meet you Lucy Heartfillia." There it was, my real name. I looked around to see that everyone was shocked.

"Lucy… Is that really you?" Erza asked. "Kind of…" I tried to smile an innocent smile, but it was rather a 'I'm-busted-and-guilty'-smile.

In a quick movement he touched my cheek, threw away the bandana and looked deeply into my eyes.

My first thought was; _is he trying to flirt with me? _

But then the world slowly drifted away. And I couldn't control my body, but I could see what I was doing.

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

I saw that Lucy was so close to that guy, I got angry.

"Hey you! Don't you dare touch my Lucy!" I roared at him.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" I roared at him, but Lucy got in the way. And she… ate the fire.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" I shouted at her. But she didn't reply just stood still and stared at me. Then she stared at Juvia.

"What?" she asked and then Lucy attacked her. Juvia backed away.

"What the hell, Lucy! I thought you were my friend!" Juvia shouted. I ran at Juvia and stood in front of her.

"Lucy, come to yourself!" I tried to get herself to her again.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

"_I'm trying, you big idiot!" _I shouted inside myself. I couldn't do anything just watch._ "Juvia! I'm sorry!" _I yelled, but it didn't seem that they couldn't they hear me?

"Lucy, if you really want to attack us, then you fight me first," Natsu said bravely.

"_No, Natsu," _I said, but as before, no one could hear me. It looked like I stood there and stared at him a long time, but then I attacked.

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Lucy actually attacked me and I dodged the attack.

"Wing slash of the water dragon!" she shouted and a wave of water charged at me. But then Juvia stepped in front of me.

Her hands blocked the water and the water chanted to the sides. Juvia protected me from the water.

"Juvia is the rain woman; it was a bad trick, Lucy!" Juvia said to Lucy.

"You're right," the lord said. He came closer to Juvia and touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Hey! Stay away from her, you hear?" Gray yelled at him and ran towards him.

Lucy was distracted and I took my chance to shoot myself at her and held her tight so she couldn't do anything.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy, come to yourself, please," I asked her. "Ahhhh!" She roared.

"I'm not letting you go before you come to yourself!" I said to her.

"Just give up. Only the lover of the person can bring her back and me of course," the Lord-man said.

"Thank you, very much!" I said to him. "Huh?" he added.

I lifted Lucy's head and stared into her… purple eyes. She looked shocked, but then a tear escaped her eye.

She's fighting against the spell! I leaned closer and kissed her soft lips. "NO! You are her lover? Why didn't you said so?!" the Lord asked me.

But I was melted into Lucy's soft lips. It felt like forever. But then I broke the kiss and stared down at her eyes again. They were brown. I did it! I broke the spell.

"You tricked me!" Lucy shouted at the Lord.

"Kagura! Mirajane! Jenny! Sherry! Lisanna! Wendy!" the Lord shouted. The girls came in front of him. The only thought in my mind was: _They really fight in those dresses?_

"I'll take Kagura, Lucy!" Erza said and threw herself at her.

Gray was having problems with Juvia, and I just stood there and watched him.

"I thought that Juvia was your girlfriend!" I said to him.

"Just kiss her already!" I told him. And he did so, and from my view Juvia melted into his kiss and I sweat dropped and felt akward.

Then I watched Lucy again. She got closer to Jenny. _**(she wore her Satan soul armor she had in the Grand Magic Games)**_

"You won't even touch our Lord Jeremy-sama!" she shouted and charged at Lucy, but that didn't stop her she dodged her attack and threw her behind her.

"Then, you can't at least not fight the love!" Sherry shouted and she charged at Lucy with her wood dolls.

But Lucy flied over the attack and it went into the wall.

"I don't want to fight you Lucy!" Lisanna said. "Animal soul: half bird!" she shouted and she was now a half bird.

"You don't have to fight, just get out of the way!" Lucy threatens angry.

"Sorry, have to protect Lord Jeremy-sama!" she yelled and charged at her.

But Lucy didn't stop at that. My eyes looked another way to see that Erza was busy with Kagura.

Then my eyes turned to see Lucy again. She had made Lisanna fly in the wall.

"Lucy, can't we just talk?" Mirajane asked. Lucy just walked closer. "Well then, Satan soul; Halphas!" Mirajane shouted and she changed her outfit to Halphas.

"Nee-chan! You are over doing it!" Elf-man shouted. I had never seen Satan soul; Halphas. Well it was a blue armor at least with a pair of blue angel-like wings.

"You're going down Lucy!" Mirajane said. I had my eyes at Lucy and it looked like she were angry.

Mirajane attacked Lucy with a high speed. But Lucy jumped up in the air and a pair of angel wings grew on her back. She looked down at Mirajane who tried to attack up, but she changed direction. Mirajane flew towards me!

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy's voice. Mirajane took a grip of my neck and she held me up in the air.

"Let him go, you bitch," she shouted at her. Lucy came closer to the ground.

"Stop fighting, just come over to this side!" a woman from the thrones said out to everyone. I recognized the voice.

I looked in the direction where it came from and saw a girl with raven black hair and a blue dress. I hadn't seen the girl before.

"Roxy!" Lucy shouted. "Who?" I asked. "Roxy, she is the moon dragon slayer. Her attacks is very likely to Rouge and his shadow dragon slayer magic, but she can get the power of the moon at her hand too," Lucy explained.

"But she did a crime in the dragon world and she was expelled from there forever, or at least as long as I am queen, she can use the same magic as this Lord Jeremy guy over there so be careful," Lucy explained more.

"Yeah and now she is my mate!" Lord Jeremy said out loud and proud.

"ROXY! You have an ugly mate!" Lucy yelled at her. The fairy tail mages started to laugh, even Mirajane and Lisanna.

But Mirajane tightened the grip of my neck and I could almost not breathe.

"Lucy! A little help..!" I tried to say. "Oh, right. I was busy with THE UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled out the last part.

"Roar of the fire dragon," she roared at me and Mirajane. Lucy knew that the fire couldn't hurt me so it was a good plan.

Mirajane was hit and thrown into the wall, and all the fire that was supposed to hit me, I ate it.

I ran over to Lucy. She was busy with all the negative comments she sent to the Lord.

"Hey, Roxy! You always said that you needed your beauty sleep at the castle, to what beauty? You were always ugly, but when you over slept your face was like a pig!" Lucy shouted and laughed.

"Enough!" Roxy shouted and ran toward Elf-man who was standing all alone. "You will come over to your sisters' side, right Elf-man?" she asked him.

"I… will," he said and walked over to Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Great, all the Strauss siblings!" Lord Jeremy said while he walked over to Gray and Juvia and touched their shoulders.

"What about you Gray and Juvia?" he stared into Gray's eyes first and then Juvia's.

"Yes, Lord Jeremy…" they said in unison. The only ones that wasn't under their control know was me, Lucy and Erza.

"Erza!" Wendy yelled as Mirajane held up after her neck.

"Wendy!" she ran towards them. "No Erza! It is a trap!" Lucy shouted at her. But it was too late.

"Titania, why can't you just join the rest of your guild mates?" Lord Jeremy said and appeared right in front of her.

He touched her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes changed color and now It was only me and Lucy again.

It was enemy's at everywhere and they made a circle around me and Lucy who was standing back to back.

"It's only one attack we can try now, but it is very strong, and maybe we can't take it," Lucy said.

"Urano Metria," she said again and I turned around to look into her eyes. But she was determined. "Fine, tell me what to do," I said to her.

"Hold my hand and repeat after me," she said.

"Easy enough…" I took her hand from the position we were standing in and, in a way, pointed at Roxy and Lord Jeremy.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..." she started and I repeated: "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..."

"All the stars, far and wide..." she said again. "All the stars, far and wide..." I repeated.

"Show me thy appearance..." "Show me thy appearance…"

"With such shine." "With such shine." Our hands started to glow and it was like I could do the spell without knowing the words. We started to do the spell in unison.

"O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**"

And the spell hit Lord Jeremy and Roxy and they were thrown out of the castle. Me and Lucy was leaning against each other, the spell took away lot of our powers.

We moved down and met ground and relaxed from the last attack.

We looked around to see… that we overdid it… again…

The place was totally destroyed and almost everyone was unconscious. Mirajane and Erza was the only two who wasn't unconscious and they're eyes wasn't purple anymore.

"It looks like… we overdid it… like good old days!" Lucy said positive. But it was something I missed. She was so happy about that we overdid it. She wasn't angry about it, I, kind of, missed that.

"Hey Lucy? LUCY!" Erza threw herself on her and hugged her breathless. "Hey Erza… can't…breathe…" she yelped.

"Why did you wear that mask all the time?" she asked her. I could see that it was a question Lucy couldn't answer so I stepped in.

"Well, why stupid questions now? Lucy is back, for God sake!" I said to them.

"You're right Natsu. We have to celebrate it! Mirajane! Did you knew that this is actually Lucy?" she asked her.

"Yes, yes I did," she smiled. "What?! You told Mirajane, but not me?!" Erza shouted. "That will cost you a PUNISHMENT!" Erza roared angry.

"Hey, you know what? I'm still the Blue Dragon and can still win in every fight you challenge me to," Lucy smirked.

"But I can blind you!" Erza said. "But I can still see, you idiot!" I face palmed and sweat dropped.

"Oh really?!" And then Lucy and Erza started to fight, but I didn't care that much…

"Hey Gray! You awake?" I asked him. He woke up and rose up. But then… _PUNCH_!

"Hey! What was that for?!" Gray shouted at me. I came close to him and looked into his eyes. They weren't purple.

"Your eyes. They aren't purple anymore," I said to him.

"You had to punch me to see that?!" he shouted and hit me in the face.

"You wanna go, Ice-freak?!"

"I take the lead, tabasco-head!" Gray said and kicked me in the stomach.

_**(Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

Erza and Lucy were fighting, Gray and Natsu were fighting. They are really something that Team Natsu, but then Gray and Natsu interrupted Erza and Lucy.

"YOU'RE IN OUR WAY! PUNISHMENT TIME!" Erza and Lucy shouted out at the same time and Erza attacked Natsu and Lucy attacked Gray.

And of course, Erza and Lucy won.

"I won, you stupid assholes!" Lucy shouted.

"No, it was me, you jerk!"

"Wanna go, fairy queen?!" Lucy said again.

"I think I will, dragon queen!" Erza shouted and they started to fight again. Something, they are really something.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a beautiful dress.

"I think I will keep this dress… And this hair style isn't me.

I tied my braid up and took my hair in my usual hair style.

"Nice dress Lisanna!" I said to her. "Huh? Where did that come from?! Well it is kinda cute, I think I will keep it…" Lisanna smiled evilly.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked. "Uhm… I don't really know. I think we were hypnotized by that Jeremy guy and his mate," I said to her.

"That guy had a mate. Really? THAT GUY?!" Lisanna said. I giggled, oh, Elf-man, maybe I should help him to.

He slowly opened his eyes and Lisanna and I stood beside him.

"Are you alright, Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna asked. "Yeah, I'm alright," he answered. I smiled and gave him a glass with water. He gladly accepted.

"And the dragon queen is still the strongest!" I heard Lucy won.

"Is Lucy back?" Elf-man asked. "Kinda…" I answered him. "She has been here in a looong time now, actually, she is the Blue Dragon, the strongest female in Fairy Tail!" I told him positively.

"That is a real man!" Elf-man said. _Even though she is a girl…_

I looked in the direction Erza, Natsu and Gray were. Someone was missing, Lucy was gone!

"LUCY IS GONE AGAIN!" I shouted. "No Mira-nee, she is just standing alone over there," Lisanna said and I looked at the blond girl who was standing alone and watching the stars.

The night had already fallen and we were still a bunch of people in a castle we shouldn't be in.

"We should get this girls to Fairy Tail," Gray had woken up and walked over to us.

"Juvia think they can go home by tomorrow," Juvia said. "Juvia is right, since Jeremy had theme under the hypnotize spell for so long, they are a little bit sick," Wendy said.

"Anyway, this is a nice dress, I will keep it," Wendy said and everyone, but me and Lisanna face palmed. "I can understand you, Wendy, these dresses are really something!" Lisanna said. I smiled.

I looked over at Lucy again, she had sat down. Maybe she needed some time to think.

But then I saw that Natsu had woken up too, from his unconsciousness. He walked over to Lucy.

They were so cute together! I squealed.

_**(Lisanna's P.O.V)**_

I could see that Natsu were going to go over to Lucy. _Natsu… I… _

_I don't want you to be with that girl. You're mine! You're my lover, you have always been my lover._

_Since that day I asked him about being his wife, I said I just joked, but… I didn't really joke about it. _

_Natsu is going to be mine, not yours Lucy. Lucy, You're supposed to be dead! _

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I saw that Natsu walked over to me, he sat down beside me.

"Hey… are you alright?" he asked me. _I don't know, am I?_

"Yeah, I guess…" I answered. I leaned my head at his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again. "To be honest, I don't really know if I'm alright, I should be happy, but the guild is gonna hate me for leaving and come back as a different person," I said to him.

"They're not gonna hate you," Natsu said and leaned his head at mine.

"And if they will, you always have me, you know," Natsu said again and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You know you said they will hate me now, right?" I whispered.

"No! I didn't. I said 'If'" Natsu said innocent.

"I know. I just wanted to anger you a little," I smirked.

"I hate you from now on," he hissed and turned his back at me.

"I am totally alone from now on…" I cried and 'sobbed' into my knees, but then Natsu threw his arms around my waist.

"I guess I can't hate you," he said to me and kissed my cheek. I turned around to meet his eyes.

"I like it better that way," I said. He pulled me closer and kissed me. It felt like it kept on forever. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I love you, Natsu," I said and led down at his chest.

"EEEEEIIIK!" I heard Mirajane and Sherry. "That is true love!" Sherry shouted out. Both me and Natsu turned around to look at them madly.

"Can people stop LOOKING AT US?!" I roared and punched the ground. The punch made a huge crack that reached Sherry and Mirajane and they fell down.

"Who's next?!" I yelled and everyone turned around.

I sat down beside Natsu again, but he pulled me into the position we were in earlier.

"Leo, Aquarius, Virgo, Sagittarius, Taurus, Capricorn, Aries, Gemini, Cancer, Libra, Pisces, Scorpio, are the people behind us watching us?" I asked and all the zodiac faces showed up.

"Lucy…" they started. "Yes, they are…" the disappeared.

"Grrrrr….." I said and punched the ground one more time and everyone fell down the crack, except me and Natsu.

"I can fly!" Happy said and flied up. Now I got really angry. I got up from Natsu and walked over to Happy and kicked him to space… again…

"I'm leaving, are you coming Natsu?" I asked him. "Are you just gonna leave them in that crack?" he asked me.

"They deserve it, beside they will find one way to come up soon," I answered him and he walked over to me, led an arm around my shoulder and we walked into the forest again.

_**(Wendy's P.O.V)**_

My poor dress. It was so beautiful, now it is dirty, but when I thought of my beautiful dress I got an idea. "Wait! I can just blow everyone out from here!" I told them.

"Good idea, Wendy! Lucy is gonna pay for this!" Lisanna growled. "I don't know what that was about but here I go! Roar of the wind dragon!" I roared and everyone flew out of the crack.

"Fine, can someone help me now?" I asked. From nowhere, Charle showed up. "Charle, over here!" I shouted at the exceed.

"What are you doing out here, Wendy?" she asked me. "Long story, but we found Mirajane, Sherry, Jenny and Kagura," I said to her.

"Good news, and nice dress," she said while she picked me up. She lied me up to where everyone else were and we walked back to the guild.

_**(Lisanna's P.O.V)**_

Just wait, Lucy. I'll show you the pain I feel right now.

"C'mon, let's go, Lisanna!" Mirajane said to me.

"I'm coming!" I said back to her with my pretending sweet voice.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 15**

**I think this was a nice chapter. I'm starting to write a little bit more in each chapter.**

**Well this happened:**

_**Lucy leaded the others around at the castle**_

_**Kagura found them and brought the girls to Lord Jeremy**_

_**The boys followed**_

_**Lord Jeremy revealed Lucy's identity**_

_**Lucy got hypnotized**_

_**Natsu saved her**_

_**The moon dragon slayer, Roxy, showed up**_

_**Everyone got hypnotized except from Natsu and Lucy**_

_**Lucy and Natsu took Urano Metria to cancel the spell**_

_**Lucy 'pushed' all down in a crack except Natsu**_

_**Lucy and Natsu left**_

_**The others got saved by Wendy**_

_**What is up with Lisanna?**_

**I want to say that I ALWAYS update on Saturdays, from now on, even though it is short or long chapters.**

**I update between 12:00AM and 09:00 PM**

**Here's how to pronounce Urano Metria in japanesse:**

**_Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki_  
_Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi_  
_So kagayaki wo motte _  
_Ware ni sugata wo shimese_  
_Tetorabiburosu yo_  
_Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha_  
_Asupekuto wa kanzen nari_  
_Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo_  
_Zenten hachijūhassei_  
_Hikaru!_  
__****Urano Metoria!**

**Maybe I'll update more, but I'll always update at Saturdays, then you can expect long chapters**

**or at least almost 4000 words... **

**See ya' later! ;)**


	16. Welcome back!

**You are stuck with me again! Hehehe…**

**Well here is the next chapter of Difference.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

It was silent. I and Natsu walked over to my house at the night. We already came back from the castle in the forest. It was 2:00 am and everyone was probably sleeping. "Natsu, how am I going to tell everyone that I have been here… a long time now?" I asked him. He looked down at me. "Just come in without your mask, simple as that," he answered with a smile on his mouth. I began to think. What if everyone would hate me now? It felt like a part of me didn't wanted to face the guild, but I knew I had to go.

We came to my house and I walked up to the door. I opened it and walked in, Natsu followed. I walked in the kitchen and led the keys on the table.

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

Lucy walked into the kitchen and I followed her. She led the keys on the table and sat down at a chair. I sat down at the other side of the table. Her head looked down and it looked like she was thinking of something. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. "No, I'm alright!" she gave me a smile and rose up. "Want some water?" she asked me. "That would be nice," I told her. She walked over to the sink and took some glasses and filled them with water. "Are you sure you are alright? You look a little bit dizzy," I asked again. I was just worried about her. I was sure she thought about something.

She turned around and walked over to me with the glass. "I am alright," she answered again. She sat the other glass down at the table and walked over to her chair, but she reached out to touch it and she fell at the floor. The chair fell on top of her and I rose fast up from the chair. "Lucy!" I shouted. I went fast over to her. The girl has to have a lot on her mind or she can be very sick. I bent down and picked her up in my arms. "Hey, Lucy! Are you alright?" I asked in case she was awake, but she was totally unconscious. I rose up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. I sat down at the bed and watched her. She looked so peaceful, what the hell am I thinking?! It sound like someone just died!

I slapped myself once and then I rubbed my cheek. I didn't know I could punch that hard.

After some minutes I got sleepy too. I lay down beside Lucy without waking her up. Then I pulled her into my arms. I could smell her scent, Vanilla and I wouldn't let go, never again. Then I slowly drifted away to dream-land.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I woke slowly up from my dream and I could feel that I was lying in my bed with two strong arms wrapped around me. What happened? I asked myself. I turned my head to face Natsu. He was sound asleep. I'm sure I didn't just go to the bed and lay down. Natsu must have carried me here. I smiled at the guy who didn't let me go so easily. Natsu was so warm.

Then he certainly slowly woke up. "Morning beautiful," he said and smiled. "Morning handsome," I answered an he kissed my cheek. "What happened last night?" I asked him. "Well, we came here, you fixed some glass of water, and you gave me my glass and sat the other one on the table, walked over to your chair and fell unconsciously to the floor," he answered. "I wonder why?" I said silently. "Maybe because you're afraid to see everyone after all these years," he answered and pulled me closer to him. "I am afraid, I just don't want to admit it," I told him.

"You don't have to be afraid. They are your nakama! It is already many of them who know you and they are not angry!" he told me and smiled. I smiled a little smile back but I was still worried. What if they didn't like me anymore?

"C'mon! Don't be like that! It is a beautiful day and you can come to the guild as Lucy and not the Blue Dragon!" Natsu said to me. "I can make breakfast," he said and then I pushed away from him. "No way! I'm making breakfast," I said and stood up from the bed. "No, I'm going to be lonely!" he whined. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Okay, I'm good now…" he said and still sat in the bed.

I walked inside the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. What could I make today? Maybe some fried eggs? And some sausages! Yummy! I took it out and laid it down at the bench.

I began to stir all ingredients in a bowl and heated a frying pan. I put a little butter in the pan and it melted. After that, I poured the contents of the bowl into the frying pan.

It fried well and the smell was wonderful. And then one can assume that Natsu entered. "It smells delicious!" he came up right behind me. "Can I taste some?" he asked from behind and made puppy eyes. "No, you have to wait," I told him. "But Luuucy! I am huuungry!" he whined again.

"Can't you wait?" I asked him calmly. "Noo...!" he whined again. "But I'm soon done, and then we can eat together," I said to him again. "Okay," he said bitterly, his chin on my shoulder. I continued to cook the omelet I made with sausages. "Done yet?" he asked me. "No," I replied. "What about now?" he asked again. "No," I replied ... again. Now he began to annoy me. "What about ..." "Are you going to ask about it until it's finished?" I asked him. "... Yes," he replied and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You are annoying," I said to him. "I love you too!" he smiled and hugged me closer to him. It was difficult to make food now. Finally the food seemed done and I lifted the fry pan of the heat. "Can you let go of me now? I can at least lay this down at the table," I said to him. He seemed disappointed and let me go. I laid the fry pan down at the table and searched for some plates and glasses. I looked up on the shelf and took down two plates, putting them on the table and brought two glasses. Natsu just stood staring. "You could have helped," I said to him. "Should I do something?" he asked. "Now I'm done ..." I replied.

We ate all of the food I made and I was full. "That was tasty," Natsu complimented. "Thanks," I thanked him. And then I got thoughtful again. It was 11 am and I we were still having breakfast. I thought about facing the guild isn't actually what I wanted, because I was afraid if they didn't accept me and left me alone, except for Natsu, I knew he never would leave me alone.

"Shall we go to the guild?" he asked. "I'm just gonna do the dishes and find some clothes," I told him. "I'll wait here," he said and lit his fingers on fire. He circled it around his fingers and kept himself with fun that way. I giggled and took the dirty plates and glasses. I washed them and dried them in the sink and walked over to my closet. I picked a pink top, a black skirt and some red high heels. Then I walked over to the bathroom and undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror while I dressed up in the clothes and tied my hair in my regular long ponytail. Then I washed my face.

I looked up and looked at myself again and it was a little different to see me without the mask again. I had already got used to the mask. I looked down at my blue scales at my arm. It was something that would be stuck there forever.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked inside the kitchen again. It looked like Natsu were ready to go. I picked up my keys from the table, Natsu stood up. "Ready to go?" he asked optimistic. "I think so," I answered. We walked out of the kitchen down the stairs and out of the apartment. I locked the door behind me and laid the keys in my pocket.

Natsu took my hand and we were on our way to the guild. It was a nice day, Natsu was right. The birds were singing and the sailors were sailing… It was a normal, nice day. Then it was going to end with a catastrophe when I tell them that I have come back. They are gonna hate me for lying to them.

It wasn't that far from the guild now and Natsu smiled as always. He was so positive, I was negative, or at least about this. They are gonna hate me, they are gonna hate me, they are gonna hate me! I was so scared. I looked at the ground and the thoughts and feelings wouldn't stop. It was a big bunch of sadness in my head and heart. Suddenly I started to shake. I tried to stop it, but it was almost impossible.

"Why are you shaking so suddenly? Are you sick?" Natsu asked me worried. "No… I'm just scared… How is this gonna end?" I asked him. Natsu was silent. "You see? We don't know! What if I don't fit in anymore? What am I gonna do then?" I asked him one more time. "This is gonna end the right way, the way you want! I know you don't want to hide anymore, and you have to trust them, your friends and at the most, I hope you trust me." Natsu was serious now. We had arrived Fairy Tail, we just had to open the doors.

"We are here, I'm sure this will end well," he said optimistic and smiled like always. Natsu still held my hand and I squeezed it once and he squeezed it back. I just had to open the doors.

I slowly opened the doors with the other hand and I walked in. Nobody had recognized me yet, but then. "LUCY! WELCOME BACK!" They greeted. "I said they wouldn't be angry!" Natsu smiled. It did end out well and I looked up to see a huge sign. 'Welcome back, Lucy!' it said. "Everyone don't need to be so happy, you know, master, Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel already knew," I told them.

It went silence. "YOU KNEW?!" All the others shouted angry at the guilty guild members. "I kissed her!" Natsu shouted back at them. "It's alright about Natsu, he is Lucy's boyfriend, I guess, but Mirajane, master, Wendy and Gajeel? You are all in big trouble!" Erza hissed at them. "Well, you have done bad things you to, Erza…" master started. "Gomene… But Lucy is…" Erza tried again. "Just punish all the others," master smiled and moved away. "WHAT?!" Wendy and Gajeel shouted at him. "A fight could be fun again!" Mira smiled as always.

I sweat dropped and looked the other way to see an angry Cana. "Lucy! Was it you who beat me in drinking contest?!" she shouted. "Maybe…" I answered. "I want a rematch! I haven't taken any drink at this hour, I'm ready to win," Cana challenged me. "But it wasn't totally me… It was the Blue Dragon, and she accepts any challenges, but right now, I'm Lucy Heartfilia…" I answered. "I don't think I should," I told her again and turned around again. Then I saw Juvia. "You better stay away from Gray-sama!" she shouted at me with a dark aura. "Natsu is my boyfriend, you know," I told her. "Ow!" she smiled happily and hugged me. "Juvia is so glad Lucy has come back!" she said to me. Juvia was her normal self.

Then a pair of strong arms was wrapped around my waist from behind and of course, it was Natsu. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as it was a normal situation. "Yay! When Natsu-san is with Lucy-san, Juvia will have Gray-sama for herself!" she danced happily. Both I and Natsu sweat dropped. "Lucy," a sweat voice called. "Oh, hi Wendy," I smiled at her. "You promised me to teach me 'the knife game'," she smiled evilly. "No… no she didn't! BYE!" Natsu said, lifted me up in bridal style and walked away.

It got later and some entertainment was coming soon. Mira said she wanted to sing a song especially for me… and Natsu… And then it started.

Me, Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gray was sitting close to the scene. Everyone cheered for the white-haired mage when she came on stage.

"Thank you, everyone! This is a song for our most beloved couple in the guild! Lucy and Natsu!" she cheered. More cheers came from the guild hall and Natsu laid an arm around my shoulder.

(A/N: I'm yours – Jason Mraz)¨

Mira started the guitar playing.

**Mirajane: Well you done done me and you bet I felt it.**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted.**

**I fell right through the cracks.**

**Now I'm trying to get back.**

**Before the cool done run out.**

**I'll be giving it my bestest.**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention.**

**I reckon it's again my turn.**

**To win some or learn some.**

**I**** won't hesitate no more, no more.**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours.**

**Well open up your mind and see like me.**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing.**

**We're just one big family.**

**And It's our God-forsaken right to be love, love, love, love, love. ~**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more.**

**It cannot wait I'm sure.**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**Our time is short.**

**This is our fate, I'm yours.**

**Do-do-do-do-ba-do-do-do-do-ba-do-do-do-d ooo~**

**Scooch on over closer dear.**

**And I will nibble your ear.**

**Do-ba-do-do-do-ohhh ~**

**Ooohhhh ~**

**Ooohhhh ~**

**O-o-o-ohh ~**

**Haha.**

**Mm-hmm.**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror.**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.**

**But my breath fogged up the glass.**

**And so I drew a new face and laughed.**

**I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason.**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons.**

**It's what we aim to do.**

**Our name is our virtue.**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more.**

**It cannot wait I'm yours.**

**Well open up your mind and see like me.**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

**Oh, please don't, please don't, please don't.**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**Cause our time is short.**

**This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours-aah!**

Everyone cheered for the nice song and I started to giggle a bit. "NICE SONG, MIRA!" Natsu shouted at the girl. I smiled at him, then I leaned at his chest again and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, now it is a guy here who wants to sing a song too! Give some cheers for Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said into the microphone. Gajeel appeared at the stage in white clothes and his guitar. I didn't hear a lot of cheers, but I heard a lot of _"No, not him!", "Save me!" _and _"lalala can't hear it, lalala!"_. Well then, he deserved some cheers, at least from me. "C'mon Gajeel! BLOW THEM OUT OF THE GUILD OR I DO IT FOR YOU!" I shouted at him and cheered. "Are you cheering on him?" Gray asked. "Yeah! C'mon we should! He is our nakama!" I told them. "Lucy is right," Wendy said. "Alright," Natsu rose up. "GAJEEL! Show the guild what a dragon slayer is made of!" Natsu, me and Wendy shouted in unison. I think both Gray and Erza looked weird on us.

"Gihi," we heard from him.

Then he started…

_**(A/N: This is actually something Gajeel sung in the anime)**_

**Colorful, colorful… shooby doo bop!**

**Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!**

**Bite onto it, hard! Sweat honey!**

"Okay! You go of the scene!" I said and blew him of the scene. Then I heard some cheers. "Why did you do that? It was actually you who cheered on him," Erza asked me. "I thought he had gotten better over the years, but a white suit and guitar doesn't suit Gajeel at all," I told them.

"I liked Mira's song better," I said and everyone nodded. I was tired and wanted to go home. Mira had gone back to the bar and I rose up and sat down with her. "Nice song, Mira," I told her. "Thank you, I was trying to find something that could be a love song for you two… but it was a little hard," she said. "How did you actually know that Natsu and I were dating now?" I asked her.

"You kissed under the drinking contest," she told me and smiled. "We did? I can't remember that," I told her. "But everyone else does-!" she told me again. How embarrassing… well, what's done is done. "And you kissed like mad too. You even fell on the floor!" Mira sang, and I got more embarrassed. "Why didn't he tell me that?" I asked her. "He was drunk too…" she said to me and turned to give Cana a new round of beer. "I can give that to her," I told Mira.

Mira took up a huge barrel that Cana ordered. I took the barrel under my arm, because with my new training I was suddenly really strong. I walked over to Cana and gave her, her barrel with beer. **(A/N: You have to see that Cana is actually really strong, because she can hold big barrels with beer and drink from them.)** I walked over to Mira again. "Wow, Lucy, you are really strong," Mira complimented me. "Thank you, as a queen I have to be strong… or so the dragons told me," I informed her. She looked weird on me. "Queen?" she questioned. "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you. I'm the Queen of the Dragons," I said to her happily. She went silence. I thought she was going to freak out.

"Well then! That is a nice thing," she said and smiled calmly again. She didn't freak out. Good to me…

"Well, I think I should go home, I'm really tired," I told Mira. "Well then, good bye, Lucy!" she smiled at me. "Bye…" I said. I walked towards the guild doors and opened them. Then I heard a new sweet voice calling me. It was a lot like Mirajane's, but it was Lisanna.

"Lucy? Are you going now?" Lisanna asked me. "Well yes, I'm a bit tired so I think I should go," I told her. "Oh Lucy… I thought you didn't was the Blue Dragon anymore, why are you still wearing that blue thing on your hand. Here let me help you," she offered and reached for it. "no, no wait, LISANNA," she tried to rip it of my arm. It was my biggest weakness. That could shoot a lightning bolt right through me if it was treated like that. The blue scales started to glow and some lightning surrounded it.

Then, a huge strike of pain shot right through me and I do anything. I just fell to the floor and screamed. What was Lisanna doing?

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

I heard Lisanna was talking to Lucy. I watched the conversation all the way and listened to what they said. But then I saw Lisanna reach out to Lucy's scales at her hand and it looked like Lisanna tried to rip them off. It started to glow and lightning surrounded it. Then the lightning spread out to the rest of her body and she started to scream.

"Lucy!" I shouted and ran towards her. She fell to the floor and screamed more. I touched her just a little and some electricity ran through my hand. It was just some pain for me when it was only in my hand, but Lucy was surrounded by it. "Hey, Laxus! You can make lightning, can you stop it too?!" I asked him and he went over to us. The take-over mage was disappeared, but Lucy was just lying on the floor. She had stopped shouting, but she was moving like crazy.

"Lucy…" I said and tried to touch her again. But the electricity was strong. It was only some pain, and I tried to hold her hand longer. It was a real pain now, but I couldn't let go of her. "I can make the lightning disappear if it is that you want," Laxus said too calmly like always. "Yeah, can't you see that she is in pain, take it away!" I shouted at him. "Oh, just forget him, I'll heal her!" Wendy shouted from behind and sat down beside Lucy. Her hands started to glow blue and then she touched Lucy's scales.

"What? It doesn't work!" Wendy shouted. I looked down at Lucy's scales again. They were… growing? Maybe that was why she was screaming like crazy, she told us that when the scales are growing she felt so much pain she didn't know if she screamed or not.

But she also said that it only lasted in a minute. The lightning started to disappear a little and the scales stopped glowing. Lucy was a little bit calmer now and the pain in my hand had stopped. Now she only breathed heavily on the floor. "Lucy! Are you alright?" I asked her worried. She looked weakly up to me from the floor and responded, "Stupid question."

The scales reached her elbow now and it had changed color. It went from blue to golden. She tried to sit up, but she came out of balance and almost fell again, but I caught her. "I want to go home now," she told me and I nodded. I helped her up to her feet but still held on to her so she could walk.

We were on our way now, back to Lucy's house. I stayed there too, almost lived there but that wasn't official... Yet... "Where is Happy, actually?" the blond beauty asked me. "I don't know. If I remember correct, he is trying to get Charle, because he's jealous of me," I told her. "Jealous? Why?" she asked me again. "Well, I got you now and he want someone too," I answered her question.

"Naaaw… Happy is somehow very sweet," she said and turned to see that we were outside of her apartment. We walked in and Lucy went straight to the bathroom. "I'll come ba…" and then I couldn't hear anymore. I walked over to the kitchen, took a cup and stole some lemonade. I drunk it all up and laid the cup in the sink again. Then I walked inside her living room and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes I had changed position. Now I lay along and almost fell asleep. But the bathroom opened and Lucy came out wearing a bright pink t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She headed towards me and laid down on top of me. "Can't I just sleep here?" she asked me. "But you have such a nice bed, why don't use it?" I asked her sleepy. "You have to carry me," she told me sleepy and I obeyed. I sat up and got a hold under her legs and back and rose up. I carried her in bridal style over to her bedroom.

I laid my self down at the bed while I was still holding Lucy in my arms. "Can you tell me what that is?" I pointed at her arm with her now golden scales. "It is some dragon scales royal family has or get. Like when we are getting married you will be stuck with it too, but I'm done with it," she said. "You are done with it?" "Yeah, when the scales turns golden or reach the elbow, it is finally done growing. I have been stuck with it for only a half year, so it isn't that bad. But every child who is born by royal family is born with the scales, do you understand?" she asked me. Well half of it… "Yeah, I think I do…" I answered.

"It is painful when it grows, but not that painful like what happened earlier at the guild. You can make the time go faster by treating the scales badly. Then they will treat you bad back and grow faster, so it hurts much more. Like Lisanna thought the scales only was some kind of thing I forgot to take of at my 'Blue Dragon' costume, she didn't knew that it would make me feel like I was almost killed by Lightning. The positive thing with it is that it is some kind of strenght source. When you are in a fight and almost loses it will give you back all the energy you used in the fight. But it only work when it is done growing and I told you it is painful," she explained more.

"But you were there and held my hand, even though the pain shot through your hand too," she laid down at my chest. "Don't ever leave my side," she added. "I promise," I looked down at her and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked me and looked up at me. "Sorry Lucy, but I got to do this," I answered and my arms held around her waist and I pulled her close to me. I kissed her neck gently and I pulled away any hair that she had at her shoulder. But then I started to nibble on her neck gently first. "Na-natsu?" she asked, but I couldn't stop now.

So I went deeper down her throat. "It hurts…" came from her. I dug myself down far enough and now I felt a taste of blood in my mouth. I pulled away and looked down at her throat. The mark I made was suddenly lit on fire. I blew on it and the fire disappeared, but a circle with two dancing flames appeared. "What did you do?" she asked me. I grabbed the mirror she had on her desk beside the bed.

"You see? Now you are mine forever and I'm yours forever!" I smiled to her.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I couldn't believe it. Natsu had marked me as his mate. I couldn't be happier. I looked at his neck and the same mark appeared at his throat. "We can't hurt each other anymore right? At least with magic," I said to him. "Correct, if I remember right," he answered. I couldn't do anything but smile now. "Lucy?" he asked. "Hm?" I turned to face him, but then we were already in locked lips.

The night went on and we grow a little more… active, and the night was filled with joy, pleasure and a little bit of pain.

**Okay! **

**I know many of you are mad at me know because I didn't kept my promise.**

**Well, that was because my documents wouldn't save and it became a little bit chaos. **

**Well, this chapter was filled with a lot of romance, **

**at least more romance than the other chapters.**

**And Natsu finally marked Lucy, but we aren't done yet. **

**Okay... Someone said they wanted a lemon in this story...**

**I didn't make that because someone was too young to read it.**

**But you know now that Natsu and Lucy did "something" as the night went on...**

**I'm still sorry for the late chapter,**

**but I can try to do a little bit better.**

**See ya' later! ;P**


	17. New job

**Here is chapter 17!**

**I've got nothing more to say…**

…**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**(Mirajane's P.O.V)**_

I woke up this morning feeling really great! Something must have happened. Well, well, that is great, I think. I rose up from the bed and got dressed in my usual dress. I fixed my hair and then walked down the stairs. When I walked past Elfmans room, I could hear that he was loud asleep. Well, well, I should let him sleep until breakfast is ready.

I walked over to the kitchen and started to make the breakfast. I could imagine some pancakes with syrup. I hope at least Elfman and Lisanna will like it!

A sleepy girl came into the room and sat down at one of the chairs. "Good morning, Lisanna!" I smiled to her. "Good morning…" she said sleepy back to me. "Still sleepy, I see," I said. I was done with the pancakes and served Lisanna. "Thanks," she thanked me and took a small bite of the pancake.

I walked over to Elfman's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Elfman, breakfast is served," I told him from the outside. He opened the door and I smiled happily to him.

We walked over to the breakfast table again and Lisanna smiled to Elfman. "Good morning, Elf-niichan!" she said happily to him. We sat down and ate the pancakes I made. "Very good pancakes Mira-nee," Lisanna complimented me. "Thank you," I smiled back to her.

"Well Lisanna, I would like to ask you a question," I told her. "Hmm?" she let out while she ate her pancakes. "What happened to Lucy yesterday?" I asked her. "How should I know?" she answered me too innocent. "You were there, weren't you? I'm sure I saw you…" I told her. "No, no! That wasn't me…" she answered again. "Well, well," I said. "We're late…" I told my siblings and they ate faster.

"You make pancakes like a man!" Elfman 'complimented' me… "Even though I'm a girl," I told him.

We were outside the guild and we opened the doors and found master who actually had just gone inside. "Hello master," I smiled to him. "Huh? Oh, good morning Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman," he said. "Good that you are here, I'm at the office," he said and ran up the second floor.

I walked over to the bar and prepared some glasses and Cana's morning barrel. Elfman walked over to the training room, probably doing some morning exercises. Lisanna sat on one of the bar chairs and just watched me.

The time was now 12:00 am and many guild members had shown up. It was noisy as always. I looked over the doors to see Cana come in and after her it was Glidarts. She walked up to me and ordered her morning beer. Of course, it was the big barrel.

Almost everyone was here. Romeo, Lucky, Kinana, Warren, Vijeeter, Reedus, Nab, Max, Droy, Jet, Bisca, Alzack, Wakaba, Macao, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Glidarts, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, Master, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray and Erza. But there was someone I missed.

But then the doors opened again and two lovebirds came in..! Natsu and Lucy. And they headed for the request board. "NAAAATSU!" I heard someone call at him. I turned around to see a blue cat flying in high speed towards him. "Where have you been? I've been so lonely," the cat said sad. It was Happy.

I grabbed a box under the table and walked towards them. "I have been with Lucy," he answered innocent. "they liiike each other!" Happy sang. "I knoooow!" I sang with him. "But I have been so lonely! How are you going to pay back?!" Happy asked Natsu angry.

I walked behind Natsu and gave him the box from behind and then I walked over to the bar again.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

Mirajane gave something to Natsu. It was a box, and it smelled… awkward… he opened the box to see a "fish?" he asked. Happy turned around. "You are forgiven, Natsu!" he smiled and hugged him. Natsu gave the box to Happy and he happily ate the fish. "Hey Happy? We thought we would head out on a job, wanna' come?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we are a team, aren't we?" I asked him. Happy's wings disappeared and he landed on the floor. "Aye!" he smiled. "I hope you don't forget something," Erza came over to us. "No, we were going to ask if you wanted to come," Natsu told her shivering. I sweat dropped. Gray came towards us, too. "I hope you have space for me, too," he said. "I think we can take a job on our own, ice-cube!" Natsu said to the black haired guy.

"What did you call me, Tabasco?" he answered back. "I called you ice-cube, because you are one!" Natsu threatened again. "I don't see a fight, do I?" Erza asked with a bossy voice. "No!" they said in unison and pretended to be friends. Geez…

"I'll go pick a job," I only said and walked up to Nab who always stand and look for a job. "Haven't found a job yet?" I asked. "No, but I want to do something only I can do," he answered. "Alright… Hey guys! Are we going to take a normal quest or an S-class quest?!" I asked them. "Just choose one," Erza said back. Alright, maybe an S-class quest, the guys would be happy for that…

Hmm… this one looked interesting.

'Ensure that a girl is going to prison.

Warning: she's very strong

You get more information by Kiro Garden in Dowenville,' it said.

'Reward: 10 million jewels,' I like big rewards. I took the flyer from the board and walked over to the others. "Does this seem alright enough?" I asked them. "Yes, S-class!" Natsu smiled. "Let me see that," Erza took the paper out of my hands. "Ensure that a girl is going to prison… Kiro Garden? I think I have done a job from him before…" she said. **(A/N: Do not laugh at the name, I didn't get any better.)**

I narrowed my eyes. "Does that play a big part?" Gray asked. "I have actually heard that name before, but I don't remember where…" I told them too.

"I'll go show this to Mira," Erza said and walked away. I could hear them talk. "It is so good to see the strongest team together again," Mira said. "Anyway, Mira, we'll be taking this job," Erza said and Mirajane nodded.

Erza walked back to us again. "We'll meet at the train station in one hour," she said and walked out. Then I can go back to my apartment and get some stuff. "I'll just go home and get some things," I told the boys and I walked out too. I heard something that Natsu and Happy were going to their house and get something too. I didn't hear anything about Gray, maybe he didn't say something.

I walked over to my house a little quickly because I didn't have so much time left. I had around 45 minutes left, and I had to pack for seven days… or so. I walked inside, laid the keys on the table and started finding clothes.

I had packed all my clothes I needed and then I just walked over to the mirror. My hair looked like a bird. Well I didn't got time to fix it now, it was only ten minutes left!

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I had packed all my stuff I needed, or at least thought I needed… Well we had to leave soon; it was only… ten minutes left. Wait… TEN MINUTES LEFT?! "Happy, we have to go now!" I shouted at the blue exceed. "Aye!" he said and appeared behind my back, took a grip at my shoulders, swung the tail around my stomach and flied out.

"We have to hurry!" I told him. "Alright! Max speed!" Happy shouted and we flied really fast to Magnolia train station… oh no, the train. I hadn't thought about that. **(A/N:Is it Harujion or whatever the name is, or is it Magnolia. I have just never figured that out...)**

I could see Lucy walking in the direction of the train station when we flew over her. I heard her high heels click every time she stepped on the pavement. Then I could see she got a spider on her jacket. I heard her scream when she saw it.

She moved it quickly off and started stamping on it, madly… and hard. It made a huge crack. "I got it!" she said and started walking again while I sweat dropped. I lifted my head a little and now I could see the train station. Happy started to slow down and flied closer to the ground.

We were so close now that I jumped off and landed perfectly on my two legs. Erza and Gray stood close. "What took you so long time, flame-head?" Gray asked. "Well, we forgot the time, and then I started to think about how I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" I shouted back at him. "Damn, you freak toast! I would have simply beaten you!" he threatened back at me. "Yeah right!" I said sarcastic again. "Sorry I'm late!" I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around to see the blond beauty running fast in this direction. "It's alright, I mean we hadn't left," I told her. "But we almost left so…" Erza started. "Really, well if you had left, then I have had a plan," she told us. "I would've summoned my wings, flied fast after the train, landed on the roof, used my strength to make an opening, walk in and use Time ark to fix the damage," she explained. She smiled. I thought about how funny it would be if I damaged the train and just ran away. That would be awesome.

"Let's get going!" Erza bossed us on the train. Gray sat next to Erza and I sat next to Lucy. Then the train started to move and I started to feel dizzy… It felt like my stomach had to break through my body and I got sick… again. Why did motion sickness have to affect me, and not someone else?

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

Poor Natsu… His face turned from green to blue to purple and then green again. I lifted my hand up to his cheek and it was like I made him fall over to me. He laid his head on my lap and I pulled my hand through his hair, I think he fell asleep.

"So Lucy… Just to be sure what you meant yourself, why did you leave us?" Erza asked me from the other side.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I just answered. I didn't want to talk about it, and they didn't need to know.

"Alright, but if you want a girl to talk to, you know you can come to me," Erza assured me.

"I know that, Erza. I think I have told you all my secrets…" I lied… I have a lot of secrets! Some was just personal and some was dangerous to tell others, even Erza or Natsu. Just what happened yesterday was a secret between me and Natsu...

"Oh, and one more thing. Who taught you time ark?" Erza asked me and looked like she was after something. It was only one person I knew who could use time ark. It was obliviously Ultear, duuh.

"Hehe, funny story. You see, I stumbled over Crime Sorcière, while I was practicing my flying. Ultear taught me the art of time ark," I said to her. Her look got curious.

"Well I had to read a lot of books and scrolls and papers and hieroglyphs and God know more. It was pretty hard and every time I read now it burns in my eyes," I explained to her.

"You know how to read hieroglyphs?" Gray asked me.

"I've could done that even before I met you," I told them.

"Well that would have been good information Lucy!" Erza said. It looked like she was a little pissed off. It was a lot of jobs on the request-board that needed a person who could read hieroglyphs.

"I always said I could, but you didn't listen to me!" I defended myself and Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, at least we know it now," Erza said and looked out of the window.

_**(Timeskip: One hour; Natsu's P.O.V)**_

We got out of the train. Thank God! But I still was a little dizzy and leaned on Lucy's back. "Idiot, it should be me leaning on you," Lucy said from the front.

"What do you mean, Lucy? Has Natsu hurt you or something?" Erza asked and looked at us. Mine and Lucy's mouths dropped and we blushed a really dark shade of red. **(A/N: If you remember what happened in the last chapter, then you understand the situation xD) **

"No, he hasn't hurt me!" Lucy answered quickly and waved her hands as much as she could with me leaning on her back.

"Then what happened? Lucy you told me you don't have any secrets!" Erza raised her voice. "But you don't need to know this one!" Lucy said again and tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Oh, I think I know what happened…" Gray smirked and I was dead. "Shut it, Ice-freak!" both me and Lucy shouted. "Erza, I think you are a little bit stupid right now," Gray first started. Couldn't he shut up?!

"Look at their necks. They got matching tattoos," Gray continued. Shit, I had totally forgotten about that. I covered my right side of the neck and Lucy did the same.

"I think Natsu marked Lucy as his mate!" Gray smirked. Erza turned to look at me and Lucy and her eyes were wide as never before.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**I stopped it there, I'm such a devil! Hehehe.**

**Well, Natsu and Lucy are busted for what they did last night. Hehehe.**

**I'm sorry I haven't published in a looooooong time, and now I mean a very looooooooooong time too.**

**Well can't be helped**

**See you soon! ;P**

**Sutchine**


End file.
